Buffy meets the Cullens
by sherubii
Summary: Buffy Summers, this Generations Slayer, has been informed about a large coven of Vampires living in a town in the US. As the Slayer, it is her duty to destroy them, despite their treaty and their vegetarian ways.
1. The Beginning

**AN: I am not Stephenie Meyer, Joss Whedon. I do not claim to be any of them. This is my own work, none of it stolen off of anybody else.  
POV: Buffy, though it may sometimes change for my story to make sense. :)**

"Buffy Summers." The principal said with pride. "I'm Principal Meadly, and this is Forks High School. Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome! It's an absolute pleasure to have you here." Meadly said with a grin. I scoffed, What a freak...  
"Thanks, Meadsy.. Can I have my timetable?"  
"Umm, sure." He said, his mood drying. "You've got biology with Mr. Molina. He's a really good teacher, best biology teacher we have." I bit my tongue, looking at my timetable. Every class with that vampire. Brilliant. I grinned then looked up at Mr Meadly, noticing that he'd finished speaking.  
"Okay?" He said, making sure I'd heard everything to stop him from repeating.  
"Sure. Thanks." I said, quickly standing and grabbing my bag. He tapped me on the shoulder before I exited.  
"Buffy, there is also a new librarian..." He picked up a peice of paper. "Rupert Giles. the library is here-" he pointed to the library on a map.  
"Okay, thanks." I said, taking the map and leaving the room.

I shook my head as I flung my bag over my right shoulder. Today really wasn't the day for a short sleeved figure hugging shirt was it? Or maybe any day in Forks, the town I'd just moved to, was a bad day to wear these type of clothes. My feet, in open toed high-heels, dragged me to the library, to see Giles, my ex-watcher. Noticing the majority of the boys staring at me, and the way I was dressed made me smile, and even wink at a few of the better looking boys. I grinned all the way to the library, despite how cold I was.

"Hello?" I called upon entry. The library was much bigger here than in my hometown of Sunnydale, California. "Woah. Giles. Have you seen the size of this place?!" I asked, noting Giles to be standing at the library counter.  
"Yes. It is.. rather splendid. Isn't it?" He said with an approving and excited smile. "Better than Sunnydale too, it's not over a Hellmouth for one." He said with a laugh. I laughed along.  
"This is truely great, Giles. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" i said with a smile, turning to exit the library.  
"Er, Buffy?" He said quickly.  
"Yes, Giles?" I replied, turning and grinning at him, my arms wrapped around my torso.  
"Want this?" He said, pulling a spare, black jumper from under the counter. I smiled with relief, and walked over to grab it off of him


	2. Stupid Seductive Vampires

I walk into the Biology classroom, jumper fitting smugly. Two empty tables were up near the back. I give Mr Molina my timetable as I see the one I actually came here to see. Edward Cullen entered then with his love interest, Bella Swan. They were holding hands as Edward led them towards the second last table in the room. My mind blanked of any thoughts as I knew of Edward's ability. My entire focus was on shoes, Biology and the friends I'd left back in California. Mr Molina smiled, then spoke to me.  
"Hello, Buffy. Welcome to the class. There's one spare seat up the back next to Lisa." He said, pointing to a very nice looking young girl in the back row, sitting by herself. Her sandy blonde hair cascaded past her shoulders, her shirt was a nice black long-sleeved shirt. I smiled at her good sense in fashion.

I sat behind Edward, next to Lisa. I heard Edward and Bella talking very quietly, but was soon interrupted by Lisa intorducing herself.  
"Hey, I'm Lisa. You're new here aren't you? You're... Buffy, aren't you? Unusual name." She said, rather fast.  
"Hmm." I grumbled in reply, my full attention on the back of Edward and Bella's heads. 'Nice Hair.' I thought, as I listened. My hearing had seemed to increase since becoming the Slayer. I liked that.

All I knew was that Edward, and his entire family, had to die, and I would be the one to kill them, no matter who loved them. Bella turned around for a breif moment, to see me glaring back at her. She glanced at Lisa and smiled, pretending that was what she was doing to start off with. She turned back with a gush of wind swooping under her hair, making it flap in the breeze she'd made. 'How does he resist?' I would have mentally asked myself, but remembered there was a mind reader present.

My gaze, for the entire lesson, stayed locked on these lovers, especially Bella. How could she love a vampire?

Wait, What was I saying? Two out of the last three boyfriends I've had have been vampiresm, and one a vampire hunter! I was contradicting myself.

It was amazing; actually being an outsider to a vampire, human love. There I go again, contradicting myself even more.

Oh god, If Giles would only hear me speaking like this right now...

_Ring Ring.  
_The bell, at last. I stood, and Lisa turned to me.  
"Want to have lunch with my friends and I?" She asked, a grin spread wide across her face. I shrugged, nodding lightly.

I walk out behind Edward and Bella, frowning at Edward. If I could have thought it, I would've been thinking 'Stupid Seductive Vampires.'


	3. Introductions

Walking to lunch with Lisa, I notice she sits with one of the girls who Willow had told me about. Angela Weber was sitting down the other end of the table with two other girls; one being Bella. I grinned.  
"Oh, Lisa," I said softly, turning to Lisa. "I might go sit with Ange.." I said softly, pretending i knew her.  
"Oh, okay, cool." Lisa said, sitting down beside a blonde girl with pale skin.

I shrugged, walking to the end of the table, placing myself down beside Angela.  
"Hey, I'm Buffy.... are you Angela?" I asked softly, my complete focus on her.  
"Yes..." She said, frowning slightly in confusion.  
"Oh, right, good. My friend Willow Rosenberg told me about you, said you were camp buddies, or something.." Angela's face lit up.  
"Yeah! Oh My God, How is Willow?" She asked, grinning.  
"Uh, Hello?" Said a girl who was sitting between Angela and Bella.  
"Oh, sorry." Angela said turning to the other girl. "Jess, this is a friend of Willow, the girl I told you about." She said, nodding lightly.  
"Oh, right, Willow." Jess said nodding. Bella looked just as confused as I. "I'm Jess, nice to meet you, Buffy." I nodded, smiling.  
"You too." I turned to Bella, as Jess and Angela began talking again. She was now staring at Edward, who was staring back at her.

Edward was sitting with four others, who i expected to be his family. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie... Yeah, they're all there. That is them. I almost peed myself in excitement. I grinned widely, then began to erase my mind again before Edward heard anything more. My good friend Xander taught me just how easy it is to erase your memory like that.

* * *

Then came gym, the chance for me to wag, keep a close eye on Edward. The afternoon saw me running into Edward; literally.

Giles had given me a small book titled "Eskimoes". It was freezing out here, but he wouldn't believe that. I read about their lifestyle and was paying absolutly no attention at all to anything around me when, all of a sudden, I fall to the ground after running into something cold and hard. I looked up, seeing Edward as I did. I shook my head.

"Oh, My. Sorry about that.." Edward said politley, bending down to pick up my book. He looked me in the eyes. "Are you alright?" I shook my head, looking down at my jeans. A slight rip was visible in the knee.  
"Aww, my jeans." I complained, moving a hand to cup the rip. He held out his hand, and I took it. He helped me up, and as I stood, i brushed my hands on my jeans.  
"I'm sorry, forgive me." Edward said softly. By now, there were quite a few people watching us.  
"Whatever. I'm Buffy." I said, shrugging it off. He frowned lightly, then held out his hand carefully again.  
"Edward Cullen." He replied, I took his hand, shivering at the touch. The hand shake was short and as it finished, his hand was ripped from mine.

**Everyone: Hi guys. Story at the moment may seem a bit boring, but hang in there guys because it will get better, I promise.**


	4. The Meadow

Patrolling in a town this small and so life-less is eerie, difficult and slow. Very slow. If I'm lucky, every now and then I'll hear a squirell. Oh, how great. I walk through the woods of Forks, my hands in the pockets of my own jumper.

Tonight, I wasn't as stupid, I was wearing a biig jumper and jeans. I winced lightly as I stood on a few twigs, then I heard voices. I paused, clearing my mind again just in case. The voices soon got louder as I increased my pace.

I ended up a few trees away from a small meadow-like area. Laying in the middle, was, of course, Edward and Bella. Bella had her head on Edwards chest, her hand in his. He lay, one hand behind the back of his head, staring down at her lovingly.  
"This is really nice, Edward. We should do this more often." She spoke. I quickly ducked.  
"You really want to defy Charlie even more, just to be with me?" Bella scoffed, looking disgusted.  
"What? Don't you want to be with me every night?" She said, her face regaining smile.

I stood, and quickly turned, to run away quickly and almost silently.

"Giles, There's this one spot. They were both there tonight... I think I could go there again and then, take action." I said to Giles as I entered his new apartment. Giles sighed, then turned to me, taking his glasses off.  
"Buffy, that's not such a bad idea." He said as he begun to clean them. "Tomorrow night, You will go to the same place, watch them. Do not take immediate action. Be careful Buffy." Giles said, placing his glasses back on his nose. He took me in for a quick hug.

I go to the same place the next night, expecting for Edward and Bella to be there, same position as the night before; arms linked, her lying on his chest. But that wasn't how they were the next night. Actually, I wouldn't even know how they were the next night. What I would know, is how Edwards two brothers Jasper and Emmett were that night, and I knew that very well.


	5. Confrontations

I ran towards the meadow, jumping over branches and tree trunks, my hands swiftly thrashing past my thighs, emphasizing my run. It wasn't long before I was near the meadow once again, keeping my few trees distance away. I saw two figures sitting in the grass; one as big as Edward was last night, and one almost two times as big. I frowned, and stepped forward. The smaller of the two turned, his blonde bobbing as he growled at me. The other fumbled to his feet, growling also. The blonde one stepped forward, crouched over, his hands beside his crouched knees. Jasper Hale. The other was almost as big as a bear, and had a broad chest similar to a bear. His short black hair was barely visible in the bad light, but it was evident against his pale skin. Emmett Cullen.

I stopped upon hearing their growls, and bent my knees slightly, gaining my normal fighting pose and posture.  
"Bring it, Vampire." I hissed. Emmett ran forward a few steps as Jasper remained back, his eyes on me. I flung my fist out at Emmett's face, hitting him hard but barely affecting him. My jump in the air surprised him; I kicked him in the stomach, then again in the face, and in the crotch. He fell to the ground, so I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall flat on his back.

I looked over to Jasper: he hadn't even flinched. Emmett wasn't hurt. I realised that just as he locked his arms around my neck, and yanked me to the ground. I let out a loud groan as he did this, then, as I was at level with his chest, used my elbow to hit his groin. I think I hurt my elbow more than I did his groin. He laughed once, then shoved his fist right in my stomach so hard I heard a crack. My hands flew to my ribs, and I groaned once more: at least two were broken. Emmett pulled himself out from underneath me, and stood over me, Jasper standing beside him.

Jasper was talking very rapidly to Emmett, the look on his face told me that he wasn't very happy. I slowly tried to stand up, and slowly got on all fours. Jasper then moved in front of me, putting his hand on my neck, forcing me back down. I fell down, my head turned, with a loud grunt.  
"Uh, What the hell.." I spoke softly.  
Jasper bent down to be face to face with me as I begun to lift myself up again.  
"Slayer.." He said softly. "That's right Isn't it?"  
"Uh..." I grunted, then groaned in pain. "Yeah,"  
Emmett laughed lightly, and Jasper grinned.  
"That's so lovely." Jasper said with an added laugh. I then, stood slowly, and they let me. I was half crouched over, my hand pressed to my ribs. Jasper stood after me. "Why are you here?" He said, knowing the answer already.

I shrugged my shoulders. Probably something that could have been avoided. Jasper growled softly, then grabbed me by the throat, pushing me up against a tree, still holding my throat tightly. I began to choke.  
"Don't play with me." He hissed, his brother joining him by his side very quickly.  
"I'm.. not." I managed to squeek out.  
"Why are you here?" He hissed, growling again. I reached my hand out up to his hand, but soon felt an increasing amount of pain my arm, as Jasper grabbed it with his free hand. With a swift movement, the bone in my forearm was broken. I screamed in pain, then heard a faint sound of crushing leaves in the background, heavy footsteps. Jasper was now bearing his teeth, his mouth looked to be watering.  
"I hear Slayers taste good.." He said, lowering his head to my neck. I wasn't going to give up that easily, so I decided to kick him in the groin, which then forced him into my neck.


	6. The End Is Near

Before he could actually break my skin, Jasper was pulled away by Emmetts strong forceful hand.  
"Jazz, Look." He said, pointing into the darkness. I couldn't turn my head due to the hand on my neck, so I just remained staring at Jasper. Emmett had already taken off, and Jasper looked back to me, the stuff from his mouth, which looked like water, dripped off his teeth. I realised then, it was the venom all vampires produced. I tried to push myself back away from Jasper, yet hit my head on the tree behind me.

Jasper looked back over to where the noise had come from, and growled very loudly, then turned, and ran away. I watched in amazement, then reached up to my neck. Feeling slightly weird, I let myslef slide down the tree. My left leg fell out infront of me, straightening, whilst my right stayed up, bent by the knee. I groaned in pain, grabbing my arm.

Again, I hear low grumbles and growls. I just want this pain to end.  
"Please... don't hurt me.." I muttered, my foot stamping the ground every few moments in pain. "Please.."  
I may be the Slayer, with an amazing amount of strength, but that doesn't mean I am immune to pain. Though, now I wish I was. My eyes began to water, and tears streamed down my face in a slow, trickling stream.

Vision's getting blurry, pain in arm and chest is increasing, it's getting difficult to breathe. I felt something furry against my arm, but am unable to see past the white clouds blocking my vision. Eventually, I closed my eyes.

**FYI! Hi guys. Just a short Chapter, But Don't Fear! Chapter Seven is Near.**


	7. Reunion

****

My eyes open slowly. They feel crusted over. I lifted my right arm. Seemed there was something heavy restricting it: holding it in place. When did I break my arm? I broke through the crust on my eyes, shuddering at how disgusting it was. I looked around the rather large room I was in, and frowned in disbeleif. Why was I in a hospital? Had Giles brought me here? Does he know I'm here?! I was freaking out, almost hyperventilating.

I couldn't remember much from the night before, and was trying to remember what happened when a beautiful blonde doctor entered the room. He was probably the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. He was too beautiful really...

"Oh, Hello, Buffy. Finally awake. I'm your Doctor, Carlisle Cullen." He said, a smile lighting his gorgeous pale face.  
"Umm... Why am I here?" I asked straight away; I began to think that I'd been taken back to the Cullens' house, and I was soon going to die.  
"You were brought in late Tuesday night by a few of the La Push boys. Good thing they found you too, you've three broken ribs and you've broken your arm. You split open your head too. Buffy, Do you remember anything from Tuesday night?" Carlisle asked, walking closer to the bed to place his cold hand on my face.  
"What day is it now?" I asked, feeling a little spaced out and sick.  
"It's Friday, Buffy. It looks like you really needed some sleep." Carlisle said with a short laugh, as his hand trailed down my arm. Taking my pulse at the wrist, he spoke again; "Do you remember what happened on Tuesday night, Buffy?"  
I shook my head. "I don't think so." I said, almost breaking out in tears. What was with me today?  
"Okay, Buffy. I'll let you get some rest," Carlisle said, retreating. He lifted his hand for a small wave as he exited.

I stood slowly, helping myself up with my hand, the one Jasper hadn't broken. Carlisle had seemed to keep his cool around me. I shook as I stood, as it has been quite some time since I had previously walked. Or faught as a matter of fact.

I pushed myself towards the bathroom, and once inside, slowly sat on the toilet. Once I was done there I walked over to the sink, washed my hands and looked into the mirror. Oh, how embarrising! It looked as if I had a hickie right on my neck where Jasper almost bit me...

Despite the hate I felt for him and his brother, I smiled at the mention of Jaspers name. Oh, god.. That's really bad. Was I.....?

"Buffy?" I heard a familiar voice call. I opened the bathroom door, and stuck my head out around it. "Buff, Hey!" Xander said, as I stepped out. He came up to me and hugged me tightly. I yelped lightly in pain.  
"Ow, Xander. Watch it!" I said, slapping his hand playfully, yet with an amazing amout of strength. I didn't plan to hurt him, yet he rubbed his hand in pain. I then hugged him back lightly.  
"Sorry, Buff. Missed you." He said, pulling away. I walked back over to my bed, pulling him behind me.  
"I Missed you too," I said smiling. He grinned back at me, and helped me into the bed. He saw the hickie like mark and shook his head.  
"You're in hospital, yet you're still getting your rocks off? You're unbelievable, Buffy."  
"No, It's not like that Xander," I said, holding my hands up defensively.  
"Hey, Buff, Let's not fight. I'm only here for a few days, okay? And I don't want to be fighting with you."  
"Only a few days?"  
"You know how it is, Buffy. Anya couldn't join me, and she doesn't want to share me around. Buff, I'm sorry." He said, sitting at the end of the bed.  
"It's alright, really. Have you seen Giles?"  
Xander grinned, starting our conversation.

* * *

"Do you really have to go home, Xander?" I asked, frowning.  
"Course. I told you it was only a few days."  
"You've stayed just the afternoon."  
"That's because I got here Wednesday, Buff. I visited you heaps." He replied, packing his bag.  
"I'm sorry." I said, unsure as to why I was apologizing. It wasn't my fault I was unconcious those few days.  
"Don't apologise." He kissed my forehead, then pulled away smiling. "I'll see you soon, Buff. Thanks for waking up for me, and I'll miss you." He said, adding a wink.  
"You too."

And with that, he was gone, leaving me with My lonely, irrefutable memories of that one day...

AN: Hello! i got a few reviews saying how buffy heals quickly. Thing is, i totally forgot, and i'm not gonna go changing it now, lol. Anyway, please keep reading, and enjoy my many character flaws. :D


	8. La Push

It wasn't long until I was allowed out of hospital. I was out on Sunday, and being forced back to school the next day. I was laying on the bed in my room in Giles' new home. Giles walked in slowly, probably thinking I was still sleeping. He knew I didn't get much sleep in the hospital.

"Hey, Giles, What's up?" I said, sitting up very slowly as he entered, sure to not hurt myself anymore.  
"Oh, Hello, Buffy. I thought you would be sleeping..." Giles said, coming to sit on the end of my bed.  
"No, I can't get to sleep here either." I said, sighing.  
"I'm Sorry, Buffy. I shouldn't have sent you out that night. It was a stupid desicion that cou-"  
"Giles, Don't worry. I'm fine." I said, with a brief half-hearted smile. Giles shook his head.  
"No. Buffy, no more risky stuff, okay? You're not going out Patrolling tonight, I'll do it for you."  
"Don't be stupid, Giles. I'm fine. Let me do it." Giles wasn't very happy with that, but left the room anyway, allowing me to do so. 'I have to figure out some stuff anyway.' I added in my head.

It's quite a stupid brace that I must wear around my stomach. They've replaced the good ol' bandaging with bloody braces. Who does that help? It's a stupid Idea, but it works, I must admit.

* * *

Going out tonight patrolling, I'm wearing a big, easy-to-move-around-in jumper, and another pair of jeans with my favourite pair of sneakers. I decided tonight I would avoid the Meadow, go somewhere different. Maybe in the direction that something appeared that saved my life last Tuesday night.

I don't know how I was taken too the hospital, Carlisle said something about the 'La Push' boys or something. I don't know exactly who they are, but tonight I intend on finding out how and when they found me. I needed to know what was there when they did, and where they found me, also. I headed off down a very long road on foot; I never took a car. I don't think I've ever owned one either. I shrugged as I continued on down the long and lonesome road. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, as I began to feel cold. There was about three cars that passed I was walked down that road, but I would constantly hear howls, and close-by footsteps pounding down nearby.

I shook as I continued down the street, seeing a few lights from distant houses. I walked directly toward this house, hearing the footsteps get louder and louder, closer and closer. I didn't know whether to worry and stop, or continue and forget about these footsteps. When I turned around, it was then evident that nobody was following me. 'It's all in your head, Buffy you idiot. Just keep going.' I thought, as my walk became a light jog. I held my stomach in place as I ran, afraid I would hurt myself again.

Stopping didn't hurt, but when I ran into a tree, just as I turned upon hearing much closer footsteps, I screamed out in pain. I fell to the ground on my back, clenching my rib cage in pain. Soon, I was joined by what seemed to be one of the residents from La Push. I heard shouts, "Hello?! Who's out there?! I know you're there! I heard screaming!" It sounded like an older man, yet the shouts weren't coming any closer. It was as if he was stuck in the one place. I look around me, my vision is starting to blur. Again. I look to the left and see a rather large creature, yet I'm unable to make out what it was.  
"What are..." I trailed off, closing my eyes.


	9. Sam and Billy

"Yo, Bill!. She's wakin' up." I heard as I re-entered conciousness.  
"Hey, Lovely. Seems you hit your head." One of the six boys that were crowding me said.  
"What?" I said, trying to sit up. I sat up too quickly, feeling pain in my chest and stomach, which then forced me back down.  
"Don't try and sit up, it will hurt too much." One of the boys, who seemed the one with the most authority, said.  
"Oh, Really? Would never have known if you didn't say so." I said, hoping he hinted my sarcasm. I shook my head as I spoke. "Where am I?" A man in a wheelchair made his way towards me as I spoke.  
"You're in La Push. The Blacks' Residence." He said, looking to one of the tallest boys who was almost a spitting image of him.  
"Right... So you guys are the 'La Push Boys'?" I asked, using my fingers to emphasize.  
"Uh... We are SOME of the La Push boys..." One of the boys said, laughing afterwards.  
"Shut Up, Paul." One of the other boys said. Paul shook his head.  
"Shut Up, Jake. Can't help that you like this one." Paul retorted.

Jake started fuming, and it looked as if he were shaking. Three of the other boys quickly grabbed Jake, taking him outside. I frowned in confusement, and looked back at Paul, who was pissing himself with laughter. The older boy, the one with more authority, punched Paul in the arm, which ceased his laughter.

"What the hell was that for, Sam?" Paul said. Sam looked to me, then back to Paul. "Right. I'll just be over 'ere then..." He said, walking off into the small kitchen.

I looked back to Sam and 'Bill', biting my lip and frowning in confusion. Bill continued forward towards me.  
"I'm Billy, and this is Sam. I guess you're wondering why you're here, right?" I nodded once, and Billy continued. "We found you outside. Must've run into a tree. Happens quite a... well, actually, It never happens. What we'd like to know is why you're here."  
"I came looking for the La Push boys who took me into the hospital." I replied, slowly sitting up.  
"Oh, Of course." Sam said quietly, probably thinking I didn't hear him.  
"Was it you?"  
"Well, yes. My brothers, whom are outside, and I saw you in a wide opening, and we, uh, we took you to the Forks Hospital. They thought we hurt you, so we left before we could tell you anything to stop our anger from exploding us, and also to stop us from getting in trouble with the police. You see, Billy is close friends with the head of Police an-" I cut him off.  
"Did you see anything before finding me?"  
"Like what?" Sam asked frowning.  
"Like... people there with me...?" I said, placing my hands either side of me.

Jake and another guy walked back in, talking loudly.  
"Jared, did you see where Paul went? I need to see Bella. He said he wanted to come." I listened the moment he mentioned her name.  
"Bella? Again? You seriously want to go see her despite the..." Jared looked over to me, Sam and Billy. "Uh... Despite the idiot of a boyfriend she has.." He said, saving himself. Jake shook his head.  
"She loves me, Jared, not him." He said, stopping in the kitchen for some food.  
"Come on dude, she's datin' that Edward guy. She's totally head over heels in love with 'im. Just let 'er go, mate. Let 'er go." Jake turned around and glared at Jared. Jared then backed away, moving out the door. "Whatever man, I'll see you later." He shook his head, and walked out the front door, ducking underneath it. Sam followed.

Billy then moved closer to me.  
"Sorry about them." He said, as Jake moved to his room.  
"He meant Bella Swan, Right?" I asked, looking toward Billy.  
"Uh, Yes, I believe so."  
"Can I talk to Jake?"  
"Not right now, let him have some time. Would you like to ring anybody?" Billy asked, moving towards the phone.  
"Yeah, Can I ring my, er, dad?" I asked, standing very slowly. Billy held the phone out for me. I took it, and dialled Giles' new number.

It rang twice before he answered.  
"Rupert Giles."  
"Hey, Dad." I said, smiling.  
"Oh... Buffy? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, Dad. Just letting you know, I'm staying at a friends house. Be home later."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'll ring you later dad. Bye, See you soon." And with that I hung up.


	10. Jacobs Confession

It's getting colder. I'm out on Billy's couch, right beside the heater. Billy said he was going to bed, and if I needed, I could ring my 'father' again. I sat, staring at the heater, feeling a little tired. I want so badly to talk to Jake, but he's still in his room.

Jake came out a few minutes later, and I turned around to look at him.  
"Hey. What's your name?" Jake said, walking over to the couch.  
"Oh, Buffy." I replied, thinking he already knew.  
"Oh, Yeah, that's right. Sorry, I'm kind of tired." He said, leaning back. His long hair was parted down the middle, and half of it was over either shoulders. His nicely chiseled chest wasn't covered by a shirt, instead, Jake only had a pair of ripped up denim shorts on. As I sat there freezing, I looked over to him.  
"You're not cold?" I asked, making a face.  
"No. You?" He said, turning his head towards me.  
"Very." I replied, shaking lightly. He placed his arm over my shoulders, and pulled me into his stomach, resting me on his side. I winced lightly in pain, and he apologised quickly, but I soon settled in onto his chest.

Within 5 minutes, I was sleeping, and so was Jacob.

* * *

I felt a gush of cold wind come across me as I ran into the meadow once again, seeing the same two figures as I had the second time I went there. Yet, I still entered. It happened again, they fought me, I lost, but instead of Jasper biting my neck, he starts to kiss me, and roughly. I pull him up to my face and I kiss him back. We don't stop to kiss, even when I feel something fury against my arm. I try to open my eyes, turn my head and see what it is, but I can't. I'm too lost in the kiss. Jasper pushes me up against the tree, his hands now on my waist. He then pulls away from my mouth, and growls, pushing his teeth deep into my neck. I shriek with pain. This pain was much more intense then the pain of a vampire bite back in Sunnydale, California.

* * *

When I open my eyes the next morning, I'm sweating like crazy, and I feel a few hands on my shoulders and ankles. Just a dream.

I sit up, looking at Jake, who was holding onto my ankles.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You looked like you were havin' an epileptic fit. Jakey 'ere and Sam was just holdin' you down."  
Jared answered. He looked very exhhausted and very, very tired.  
"Oh." I said, looking back at Jake. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I answered with a small smile. I just need to get to school..." Sam and Jake let go of me, and Jake came to sit beside me.  
"I could drive you if you want...?" Jake said, grabbing my hand. I looked at our entwined hands, then up at Jakes face.  
"Okay."

Jacob lead me outside, and too the three cars in his yard. Expecting him to take me to the ute, I walked towards it. He yanked on my hand, and pulled me towards a small Red Rabbit.  
"Sorry, Buff. This one's mine." He said, using his thumb to direct me to his car.  
"Oh..." I said, smiling lightly. "This is your car?!" I said, almost bursting into laughter.  
"Yes. Shutup." He let go of my hand and opened the door for me. I got in, grinning widely and he quickly lumbered into the car. He started his rabbit, and sped down the street which I had walked the night before.

"Tell me, Jake. How did you find me?" I said, staring out the front window.  
"Umm... Last Tuesday night?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, Well. I was walking by myself, and I just saw you in the middle of this opening, and I walked over to you, but you didn't wake up. So I took you too the hospital in Forks."  
"By yourself?" I asked, starting to smile.  
"Yep. All by myself."  
"Next time you lie to someone, make sure you get your story straight, kay?" I said, turning to him, a wide grin on my face.  
"So, Seriously this time. How did you find me?"  
"I was just walking, but with my friends. We saw you, and we took you to the hospital, okay? No more questions about it." He said sternly. I stopped smiling and turned to look at my feet, shoving my hands under my arm pits.

"You go to Forks High?" He asked after a long moment of silence as we saw the first few houses of Forks.  
"Yeah." I replied emotionlessly, still looking down.  
"Oh, Come on. I'm sorry, okay?" Jake said, turning to look at me as we passed a few shops, nearing the school.  
"Okay." I replied, still remaining emotionless.  
"Geez. Sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?"  
"Tell me everything you know about Bella, and her boyfriend. Oh, and his family." I said, turning to Jake with excitement.  
"Everything?"  
"Yep."  
"Right now?" He asked frowning.  
"Yes, goddammit, now!" I said, banging my fist on the dashboard.  
"Okay. Okay." He sighed, pulled over to the side of the road, and then began a rather long speil.

"I met Bella when we were really young. I'm about one year younger than her. Our dad's are best mates. She moved back here to Forks after her mom and her new step-dad Phil moved away cause of his baseball. He's only in minor league, but he's making good money. Anyway, I met up with her and gave her her new car that Charlie, her dad, bought from my dad. We spent some time together, and I learnt that I really, really liked her. Maybe, I love her. But then, she's goes to her school, and meets this idiot, Edward Cullen and likes him because he's 'amazingly beautiful' or something. So she gets together with him, and they fall in love, whilst here I am on the sidelines, my heart being ripped out of my chest by this... girl. Amazing girl. I love her, and she loves me. Just not in the same way. We love each other, but she says 'Edward is the one for me, Jake. I love him. He's the one.' That kills me. But anyway, Edwards family are probably the most amazing people you'd ever meet. Dr. Cullen; best doctor in Forks. The mom; she's the nicest woman in Forks. His family are just, supposedly, great people. Bella brags about them for hours, and here I am, smiling away at her remarks, whislt inside, I'm dieing, and I'm so angry that she can't share that with me..." He trailed off and sighed.

The whole time he spoke, my eyes were locked onto his, which were staring at his twidiling thumbs. I didn't speak as he paused. He sighed again, and looked up, straight into my eyes which startled me.

"She's gone now, you know. Edward, he's not good for her for a number of reasons. Now that they're together, they'll never be able to be seperated. I'll just be the heartbroken-best-friend-on-the-side-guy. She's... selfish, and terrible for doing this to me."

His face screwed up into a frown.

"And I almost had her. When Edward left... I could've had her. I almost did. But then that stupid Pixie came back and ruined it for us. and it turned out that... Bella wasn't ready to let go."


	11. Bonding

"I guess sometimes... life's like a song. Mines 'Superman' By Five For Fighting. But only that one line. Ya know; 'It's not easy to be me'." I nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah. I guess it's kind of stupid, very cheesy and lame, but, you know."

By now, it was 10.30am. School started an hour and a half ago, yet here we were, still talking away. Or, Jake was talking more-or-less, and I was just here listening, falling deeper and deeper into his depression. This guy really had it tough!

"I wish I could tell you everything, Buffy, there's so much that I've left out-"  
"Jake, Tell me everything!" I pleaded. He frowned.  
"I Don't know that I can, Buffy."  
"Jake, I've seen and heard worse than anything you could ever tell me. Just say it."  
"Buffy... I... I can't. How about.. I'll pick you up after school, and we'll talk.. Okay?" Jake said, looking at his watch. "Holy... I better get you to school." He said, starting his car quickly, then speeding off to the school.

When we arrive I get out of his car, and lean on the window.  
"This afternoon. You promise?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows.  
"Yes, no go to class. Billy will be so angry with me because of this.." Jake said, I stood up, and he sped out of the carpark. I turned towards the admin block, and went to sign in.

* * *

I walked into the massive library, my hands in my pockets, and turned towards the counter, where I saw Giles, deep in conversation with another teacher. I cleared my throat to get their attention. When Giles looked up, I spoke.  
"Hey, Can I get some help?" The other teacher Giles was speaking to, Miss George stood.  
"Yes, I best be going. See you later, Rupert." She said, then left the room looking smug. Giles looked at me and smiled. I shook my head, then he frowned.  
"Where were you last night? You didn't give me much information on the phone."  
"Sorry, Giles. I was at a persons house. Don't worry, I'm getting heaps of information on the Cullens over this." I said, leaving the library. "Have to go to Biology, see you later, Giles!" I said, walking out.

I crossed the few halls, and entered my Biology classroom, noticing that Edward and Bella were already sitting in their seat. And right behind them sat my good pal Lisa. I took off my jacket, revealing the cast on my arm for all to see. I noticed Edward looking away quickly, and Bella placing a hand on his back.

Lisa sat up excitedly, then noticed my arm and pulled a face.  
"Gosh, what'd you do to ya' arm?" She asked. I noticed Edward stopped, as did Bella.  
"Oh, I, uh... Fell down some stairs. Broke a few ribs too." I lifted my shirt to show the bruising and the thing wrapped around it. I heard some "Ohhhh"'s and a few laughs. My gaze shifted from Lisa, to Bella, who was looking at my wounds with her mouth wide open. She turned quickly to Edward, whom nodded once.

* * *

Walking outside, I see Jake standing by his car, and Bella standing beside him. I see him smiling as she talks dreamily, obviously about Edward, yet I look into his eyes, which are filled with depression and hate. If only she knew. I shook my head once, then looked across the carpark, seeing Edward watching Bella protectively, frowning at Jake.

I make my way into the carpark and up to Jake, smiling.  
"Hey, Jake." I said in a somewhat croaky voice. He turned to me as Bella had stopped talking and grinned.  
"Hey, Buff. How are you?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders whilst I grinned. He turned back to Bella, who looked as stunned as a deer about to be hit by a car. "Gotta go. I'm taking Buffy out. I'll see you later." He said, he took her in for a quick hug, then jumped in his rabbit. I was looking smug as I turned to Bella before getting in.  
"Remember your promise..." I said as I got in, and Jake started the engine. It sputtered a few times before kicking into life, and speeding out of the carpark.  
"Sure, Sure. Why are girls so pushy?" I laughed at his remark.

* * *

He took me back to his house again, not like it mattered, I told Giles I wouldn't be home, and we hung out in his garage. I was telling him half of my life story.

"I moved to Sunnydale when I was about 16 with my mom, and we stayed there for a bit. Met a few great friends, had a few boyfriends, lost a couple friends, my mom died, my sister came and lived with me again, and now, I moved here to Forks with my, uh... Good friend Giles. He kind of... Passes as my dad, really." I said, with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for your loss..." Jake said frowning.  
"No, it's cool, don't worry, Dawn and I have learnt to deal with it. It's okay."  
Jake nodded once, grabbing us both a soda.

* * *

"I guess I should take you home now..." Jake said as it hit 11.00pm. "Giles might be a bit angry with me for keeping you out so late." Jake turned to walk to his rabbit, dragging me behind him.  
"Okay.. Wait, You never told me the rest of the story!" I complained, holding back on his hand. He yanked me further forward.  
"Later, Okay? Tonight, you're sleeping in your own bed." He said laughing.


	12. Paranoia

I wake up the next morning, Giles looking over me. I had the same dream as I had that night I spent at Jake's.  
"You okay?" Giles asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, yeah fine." I said, wiping sweat off of my forehead. "Just a, uh... weird dream." I answered, looking back at him. I yawned and he shook his head.  
"Shouldn't be staying out so late with random boys. C'mon, get ready for school."

* * *

Jake didn't drive me to school, Giles did. He dropped me off two blocks away from school and I walked the rest of the way.

I found it somewhat ironic that Jasper wasn't at school for the past few days...

* * *

I left school, walking the whole way back to Giles'. I didn't hear anything from Jake, and was beginning to worry. When I got home, I phoned Jake on his house phone.

"Hello?" I heard Billy's voice answer.  
"Hey Billy. It's Buffy. Jake In?" I said rather fast.  
"Uh, At the moment, Buffy, he's sleeping. I'll get him to call you. 'Bye."  
He hung up on me. Weird.

* * *

Jake never called me back. Must have been really tired.

I figured since I wasn't spending tonight with Jake, I should go out patrolling. I figured that if I scanned the area within a 10 kilometre radius of the Cullens' manor, I'd be fine, and probably avoid any of the Cullens. Guess I was right about that.

* * *

One whole month passes. Jake doesn't ring me, Billy refuses to let me see him, saying he's sick, my arm's healing faster than it usually would, and my ribs are almost fully healed. No longer do I need to wear a brace around my stomach, and I now only need a brace on my arm, or so my doctor says. Another ironic happening: Carlisle wasn't my doctor.

Giles was getting closer to his lady friend Miss George were getting closer, and Giles was spending less time at home, and more time with her. I was feeling more and more isolated every day. I never really re-kindled my friendship with Angela, though we did talk about Willow every now and then. I was beginning to think maybe Willow and Angela were more than just 'Camp Buddies'. Or maybe 'Camp Buddies' had another meaning.

Maybe it was just me being superstitious, but there was only at the most three Cullens coming to school per day. One was always Edward, but I could've sworn, in that whole month, Jasper was only there twice. Very Superstitious.


	13. Jasper

Patrolling. It's better than staying at home by myself, isolated, alone. Giles wasn't home, he was out with 'Jessie'. Better known as 'Miss George'. I hold my stake in my right hand, whilst my left is in my pocket. The brace on my left arm was starting to itch, but I wasn't allowed to do a thing about it, which angered me.

I was within another 10 Kilometre radius of the Cullen manor when I heard a crunching of leaves come from behind me. I quickly turned, and saw nothing, but heard light movements.

"Uh... Hello?" I called out, rather softly. I took a few steps toward where the noise had come from. No answer was received. I frowned then turned back around in my original direction. I passed four more trees, and heard a louder crushing of leaves come from behind, once more.

"Hello?!" I called again, getting rather angered. I saw a medium sized, dark figure move about. "I know you're there. I can see you, idiot!" I said.

A lion, or something that looked extremely similar to a lion, leapt out of the bushes; Now, imagine superman, flying through the air. Thats what it looked like. This... lion leapt out of the bushes, and pinned me to the ground by my shoulders. I closed my eyes as I fell and, learning from past experiences with falling, lifted my head slightly.

My back hit the ground with a loud crack, and as it did, I eased my head down a little. I opened my eyes.

As weird as it was, there was nothing, or nobody, on top of me, pinning me to the ground any longer.  
"What the-" I said, looking up.

Standing at my side was Jasper. He was grinning down at me, and bent by my side, placing a forceful hand on my stomach.

"They told me to stay away. But it's too difficult. Tonight, there's nobody here to save you. You're in my land now; those stupid La Push mongrels wont be able to help you here." He hissed, pushing me back down as I tried to get up. I grunted in frustration, then with my left hand, which was still in a brace, tried to slap his hand away.

Jaspers hand was ice-cold like Edwards, but hard as stone. When I hit him, Jasper faltered lightly, releasing the hold on my stomach for a few moments. I groaned in pain, and clenched my left hand to my chest, holding it in my right. I was writhing for a moment, not even bothering to escape Jasper's evil clutches whilst he released, but was forced to stop as he put his hand back on my stomach. He wasn't too happy. He looked very angry, and seemed to be growling his words. His teeth were bared.

"You better watch what you do, girl." He growled. "I can kill you, and you can't stop me. I've already proven I'm stronger than you." Jasper grabbed my hand this time. "One handshake could crush all the bones in your hand; see."

Excrutiatingly painful. Yes. But it was nothing compared to the pain in my dreams when Jasper had sunken his teeth into my neck. I writhed quietly on the ground, my hand still in his. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes, but I forced them away.

"I can see that you're in pain. I can sense it too." Jasper said, leaning in to my face once more. "Go ahead, cry like a little girl." He said with a grin.

"My... Name is, uh, Not little girl. It's Buffy Summers, asshole." I said, pausing to grunt in pain twice.

I lifted my right hand and shoved it in his face, using all of my strength to throw him off of me. I jumped to my feet just as he hit a tree. Jasper fell to the ground, and as he stood, he lowered into a crouching position, his obvious fighting stance.

I quietly refused to make the first move. If he wanted me, he'd come and get me. He ran towards me, at quiet a fast pace; I was expecting a human-like pace, yet he ran to me, blurring himself, rather. I grabbed his shoulders with both my hands, and chucked him over my shoulder: It was kind of like a dance move, where the male lifts the female, and chucks her over his shouler, then turns to her and they keep dancing. Except, I didn't turn around and keep dancing, I sprinted off towards the road I'd seen when I came in here.

Behind me, I heard loud, fast approaching footsteps, which I knew I had to avoid. 'Wait a second.' I thought as I stopped running. Jasper quickly approached, so then I shoved my stake right into his heart.


	14. Sorry Giles

FYI: I suck at spelling. :D Oh, BTW, thanks to everyone who's reviewed xx. Just another short one, too. :D

As splinters of wood from my favourite stake, Mr Pointy, went flying everywhere, I sprinted away, hearing Jasper growl out a loud roar of annoyance and anger. He chased me again, but stopped halfway along the road. I was heading back to my house, running dangerously across the road, getting in the way of cars, and almost being hit by a truck. I guess Jasper was hoping that a truck would hit me so he could finish me off.

When I arrived home, Giles was in bed. I had tears streaming down my already tear-stained face, and I immediatly went to Giles' room. I bashed on the door for a few moments, and received no reply. 'Jasper..' I thought, thinking that Jasper may have gotten here before me. Giles was defenceless against Vampires back in Sunnydale, so here, he'd be dead if one even touched him.

"Giles.." I cried, slamming the door open. I should've left it.

Giles looked up at me, as did his lady friend, 'Jessie.'

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry." I said, quickly retreating. Miss George put the blanket over her head, and Giles sat up rapidly, the sheet falling down his bare chest. "Oh my god, Giles. Are you naked?" I said, my eyes bulging out at him.

"Uh...."  
"Oh My god, Giles!" I said, again, trying hard not to burst into laughter. I looked over to 'Jessie' and saw that her shoulders were bare, as if she weren't wearing a shirt, or a bra. "Oh my god. Did you guys...?"

Giles sighed and turned to Jessie, apologising quickly. I closed the door, and ran downstairs, where I burst into a bout of laughter.

Then I remembered that my hand was throbbing, and I needed medical attention.

"GILES!" I screamed. The sense of urgency in my voice forced him to move. Within moments, he was downstairs with a pair of trackpants on, and he was doing up a jacket.  
"What? What's wrong? Buffy, Are you Okay?" He asked, the second he was halfway down the stairs. "My hand!" I said, holding it by the wrist. My hand was blue and black, and it was limp, sitting on my wrist, looking like it didn't have a support beam.  
"My gosh.." Giles said, running up the stairs again.

He was down two minutes later, Jessie by his side. She was fully dressed, and Giles now had shoes on, and a shirt underneath his jacket. Jessie gasped at the site of my hand. "Rupert, We have to get her to the hospital; Quick!"

I was dragged out to the car, Giles' small crap box, and taken to the hospital. Ten minutes of driving, and waiting and I was in seeing Dr. Cullen once again. I glared the whole time.

"Wow, Buffy. What'd you do?" Carlisle asked, examining my hand.  
"Fell down some stairs. Dunno. Just hurts. Can I please Have morphene?" Carlisle nodded, grabbing a big as needle and shoved it in my hand, pushing down on the plunger, inserting the morphene. I sighed with relief.

* * *

"This will take some time to heal, Buffy." Carlisle said as he finished wrapping my hand. He then put another cast around it. I sighed.  
"Ahuh.." I said, glaring at my hand. "So be careful this time, okay?" He said. Looking at Giles, Carlisle began talking about how often I needed to change the cast or something. I didn't really care.


	15. Bella and Jacob

**AN: I'm really not being creative with these titles, huh? :P anyway, keep the reiews coming, pretty pretty pretty please, and enjoy! You've made it too chapter 15, congratulations!**

Giles drove me the whole way to school today. I arrived early. Only one other car was in the student's car park. Giles parked in the teacher's car park, where three other cars were, and I got out of the car saying 'bye to Giles... and Miss George.

Miss George, better known as Jessie, was blushing the whole drive to school, and even more so as I said goodbye. I sniggered as I walked off.

I walked into the cafeteria by myself, seeing it was empty. Except for two people sitting in the very back corner of it- both of which looked at me when I entered. Jacob and Bella turned to see me walking in, my arm crossed along my stomach. Jake's face lit up into a grin, and he stood to welcome me. Yet when he noticed my hand, he frowned.

"Buffy, What'd you do?!" He asked. My reply was a brief look at Bella, then a smile.

"You know me, always falling down. Except this one hurt a lot more than the last. A lot of the bones in my hand are broken this time." I said, glancing once at Bella, and then looking back to Jake as he hugged me. "Where have you been, Jake?" I asked, the moment my head was resting into his chest.

"I'm sorry about that, Buff." He said, pulling away to stare at me down his chest. Today, I was surprised. He was actually wearing a shirt.

"You promised." I reminded him.

* * *

"_Later," _he'd said_. "I'll tell you later, don't worry about that now, come and sit with me and Bella. We'll talk." _He'd told me_._

More like Bella will tell Jacob and I everything that was great about Edward. She is head-over-heels in love with this idiot, and she didn't even realise how much it pained Jake.

Every ten minutes, I wanted to interrupt her and say "Hey, Stupid! Do you not get that your best friend here is dying of depression? Shut the hell up!" but I held back. I don't think Jake would've been my friend much longer after an attack from me against Bella. Bella was probably too involved in her story to notice Jake anyway.

I looked at Jake, my chin in my hand, my elbow rested on the table, and smiled distantly. I continued to stare until Bella stopped talking, and as she did, I straightened up, and lifted my head back. Was this a sign of a love-struck teenager?

"Bells, I Gotta go to school. Buff, I'll pick you up afterwards, okay? Just wait for me outside." He said with a grin. He waved us goodbye, and I noticed that the cafeteria was getting fuller. Bella and I were left alone. I don't believe that was a very smart move from Jake.

"Uh… So…" I said, hating Jake for leaving me alone. "You're dating Edward Cullen, huh?" I said, as a conversation starter.

"What's the relationship between you and Jacob?" Bella asked straight out, looking at my face, anticipating an answer.

"What?" I said, scrunching up my face in a sort of fake confusement.

"What is the relationship between you and my best friend?" She said, getting slightly agitated toward the end of her sentence.

"Uh… We're just friends…" I said, noting Edward walking towards us. I began to mentally panic, but more-or-less about what Bella was questioning.

"Yeah, Right. I've seen the way you look at him, and the way he talks to you. Are you two dating?" She said, staring at me. As she finished, Edward placed a hand on her shoulder, and glared down at me. I frowned up at him then looked back to Bella.

"No." I said defensively. "We aren't dating." I assured her, as Edward sat down beside her.

The bell rang, but neither of them moved. They both continued to glare at me, and I began to panic. I pushed my seat backwards. Standing up, Edwards hand flew in front of me, and slammed down hard on the table. Bella jumped slightly surprised, and then I quickly sat, not wanting to piss either of them off.


	16. Explain This To Me Again

**AN: Well, hello again. If you're still reading this, congratulationnns! You've mad it ta chapter 16. Things will be getting a bit slower now as the story as to be explained a bit more, but, as I've been writing this, I realised I must change the POV for this chapter. The POV will probably change often, into different peoples' POVs, just so you know what's up with everyone's story, okay? So,**

**POV: Edward.**

**lol, how many times can one person say POV in one paragraph? see above...... POV. :D :D**

Jasper had asked me not to tell Carlisle. You probably don't know how difficult it is to keep a secret from you're father. Or maybe you do. I'd seen it in Alices' mind just moments before he had attacked Buffy the first time. It was fine the first time, yet he almost broke the treaty, and having the wolves so close to them was frightening, hence Emmett pulling him away from her. Alice knows about this too, because, the second time Jasper attacked Buffy, we were moments behind.

Alice had seen Buffy become a vampire, and if it wasn't for Buffy's amazing strength, which we still haven't figured out, she would be dead. She should be a vampire. I needed to know what was so different about her, and how she still had this strength being a young, supposedly fragile human.

As I sit here now, my right hand joined with Bella's, my left hand frozen on the table in front of Buffy, I begin to get madder and madder at Jasper, and the things we are about to go through due to his idiocy. I don't think Bella, or Buffy, knows what is about to happen. I don't think I do either. The great thing is though, I can read Buffy's mind, but she seems to have an ability to blank it, just as I am about to retrieve important information.

It can be annoying, but she seems to have been taught well, unless it is a natural talent to do this. Bella is unaware of anything about the second attack on Buffy, but I'm sure she's catching on. Sometimes, it is annoying that I am unable to read Bella's thoughts, as in situations such as this, it would be helpful.

I figured, as I sat there, and as time seemed to pause, I would take a few deep, unnecessary breaths to get my line of thinking straight.

Back to the point: Jasper had attacked, injured and almost killed Buffy, twice, Carlisle and the rest of my family, except Alice, was unaware of this, and Alice and I were afraid the attacks would continue, and eventually, Buffy would die.

Jasper will kill Buffy. Alice has seen it countless times. She's seen it in different places, and happening in different ways. Her mentality status seems to be dropping, and Esme and Carlisle are starting to realise this, as school is becoming more difficult for her, she hasn't been going. The stress of keeping Jaspers secret and trying to watch for his future, Bella's future, and Buffy's, and also keeping up with school, is finally becoming too much for her.

Carlisle is becoming suspicious. His three gifted children are becoming more guarded with the things they do, the things they say, and the places they go, and Buffy's appearances at the hospital seem to be rising. We have now concluded that if Buffy does not tell anybody, we won't. This will stay between the four, soon to be five, of us. We just hope she has not already told Jake, this would ruin our plan.

A few more moments passed, and Buffy's face screwed up into another confused look.

"Can I go to class?" she asked rather feebly. I removed my hand from in front of her.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, hoping she would, once again, hide the real happenings.

_Oh, Edward, you silly boy. Playing games like this. Not very smart, Edward._ I figured she'd planned for me to hear.

"I fell. Down another flight of stairs. I'm really clumsy." Buffy replied. I looked at Bella, who didn't look much persuaded by Buffy's answer. Buffy grinned sheepishly as I turned back to her.

"It's best we go to class now." I said, noticing Buffy beginning to nurse her hand. I flared even more, and stood, my chair pushing out from beneath me. This startled Bella slightly, and she frowned up at me in confusement. I tightened my grip on her hand, and she stood quickly. Buffy followed our examples, which she was smart to do. By now, my temper was short, and I felt ready to attack someone. I turned towards Bella, as Buffy passed.

_What the hell is his problem?_

"Bella. I must go. Whether you choose to come or not…" I said, stroking her cheek lightly once. I seemed to calm slightly, but even the sight of Buffy was angering me.  
"Edward, I want to come."  
"It means ditching..."  
"Let's go." She seemed a little to excited to be ditching school, seeing as this was her first time in high school. I smiled, knowing that with her, my temper would soon drop quickly.


	17. Jealousy

**AN: Back into the POV of Buffy. It was rather fun writing in POV Edward :D I might do it again sometime soon. :D And I hope I get the whole American grades right. Here in Australia, I think sophomore year is like… grade 11 or 10 or something :S, lol. :D**

Alright… that was weird.

Less than a minute ago, Vampy and his lover girl were right behind me. Where the hell did they get off to? It's only the start of the day, and we have biology first. What am I to tell Mr Molina? Ah crap, I was in deep trouble now. Worst thing is, people have already seen me, and if I were to ditch, I'd get caught for sure. No doubts there.

And I'm guessing the only way Edward and Bella got away with it is because everybody's scared of the Cullen's and their too frightened to take any action due to the fact they may get killed. The fears of some these days.

At least now I am able to freely think about the Cullen's, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper… I'm also free to think about Jake. I like that.

I walked into biology late. Mr Molina scolded me, and then said I was to take a seat beside the faithful Lisa. I willingly did so. In the seats in front of us, where Bella and Edward usually sit, sat the blonde girl I had seen with Lisa at my first day at Forks High, and a boy whom I suspected to be her boyfriend.

I was introduced to two new people Hayley and Jake. Common name I figured. Every time somebody spoke to Jake, or said his name, I grinned, thinking about Jake… Come to think of it, he never told me his full name…

Shrugging, I turned to look out the window. I stared for ages, until Mr Molina set us work, which I begun on straight away. Beside me, I heard soft profanities. As I looked up, I noted that Lisa had a very troubled, disturbed and somewhat pained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, thinking she may be in pain, or threatened. My slayer senses came back to me.

"I did Biology because I thought it would be easy. Have you seen these questions?! What the hell is Mitosis, and when did we learn what an enzyme does?! When did we learn this stuff?" She was angered. I grinned.

"Sophomore year..." Hayley said over her shoulder, the smile evident in her voice. Lisa screwed up her nose in a tauntingly annoyed way.

"Shut up, Hayley. Buffy, Help me out here. You've never done this, right?" She said, turning to me.

"Uh… Yeah, actually… Sophomore…" I said softly with a nervous grin.

* * *

Bella and Edward didn't return to school. There were only two Cullen's left for the rest of the day. The blonde, Rosalie, and her… significant other; Emmett.

* * *

Glad to finish the day, awaiting Jake's company once again, I literally ran to the car park. Upon seeing Jake, my face lit up, and grinned widely. He, though, was not paying attention to me, but to the blonde over the other side of the car park. Rosalie.

_Oh, no. Does he like her too? God, how much competition does he think I can handle._

I moved towards Jake, and saw he turned his head too me. I grinned even wider, forgetting my jealousy, and waved with my broken hand.

"Hey, Jake!" I said as I stepped forward. He pulled me in for a bear hug that made me smile.

"Hey, Buff. How was school?" He asked. I groaned, and looked up at him painfully.  
"Uh… it was….."

"That good, huh?" He said with a laugh.

"Can we just leave now?" I asked desperately. He looked over to Emmett and Rosalie, then back to me.

"Sure, let's go..."


	18. Here I Go Again

**AN: another short one.. lol :D**

"Jake, I really want to know the rest of your story..." I said softly as we were driving on a road to nowhere.

"It's a difficult story to tell…" He said after some time.

"Please," I said, literally begging now.

"Fine, I will. Just… give me time to think about things."

"What things?" I asked quickly.

"Everything," Jake said, turning his head to look at me, and then he quickly turned back to the road. I lifted one eyebrow as he turned to me again due to my long silence.

"Fine." Jake pulled the car over and got out, closing the door rather loudly behind him. He walked straight into the woods. I watched him, staring at his bare back, and his butt... Don't judge me: Hormonal Teenager!

_Jake looks good from behind._ I thought grinning.

Jake didn't return for about three minutes. I frowned and slowly got out. Jake seemed to have disappeared. I stood outside the forest edge, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Jake? Where'd you go? Stop playing around, Jake." I shook my head, and turned back to the car. He wasn't inside it. I frowned. "JAKE!" I shouted, turning back towards the woods. A large figure, shaded and shadowy moved around just out of my view. Slayer senses.... I couldn't see it properly, so I took a few steps into the forest. I haven't had much luck with forests lately. But I guess you've already noticed that.

Why I was returning to this damned thing was completely beyond me…

"Jake… You there?" I said rather softly, walking slowly into the forest, my hands now by my side. I stumbled over a few sticks, and fell forward, using my left had to stop myself. It didn't hurt much due to the cast, but it did hurt when I swung my arm around, fell on my back and threw my arm onto my chest for protection. My chest hurt for a while after that.

Still nursing my left hand on my chest, I stood quickly, still looking around for Jake. "I said stop it, Jake." I said breathlessly, worried. To my left, the large figure reappeared, startling me. I backed away, finally afraid for my safety. If only I would've been afraid for my safety those first few times. "No…" I muttered, sticking my arms out in front of me, I faltered, and tripped over what seemed to be a root of a tree.

The shadowy figure got closer. Now, it was towering over me, and I was frightened I was going to die.

Its large teeth seemed to peek through its muzzle, in a very evil grin and I could only just see its eyes. I closed mine in return, fearing fate's closeness. I lay flat on the ground, and waited for death to come.


	19. Whoa

_This isn't like me… when did I become such a pussy?_ I thought, as I flung open my eyes. I pushed my hands up, and jumped off the ground, pushing the creature aside as I sprinted past it. I stood to the left of it, my hands up in front of my face in a normal fighting pose.

The figure, which seemed more and more like a werewolf, looked as if it was grinning mockingly up at me. My hands dropped to my sides, and I stared in disbelief, my mouth hanging open.

"J-Jake…?" I said. The werewolf nodded, leaving my mouth hanging open wide. "Is… Is it really you?" He grunted as if to say yes, yet he was very annoyed. I shook my head.

I heard a sort of grumble escape his muzzle, and realised that he was laughing at me. This made me grin, and I stepped forward towards him, carefully and slowly placing my hand on his head. "Whoa…" I whispered as I pet him. He mustered another laugh.

I sat on the ground, and he sat beside me. We were at peace here. He rested his head in my lap, and I continued to pet him as he did so.

"So… You're a… a werewolf?" I said after almost an hour of us sitting at peace. He shook his head.

"What?" I said confused. I lifted my hand. He sighed, then stood up, moving away from me. He turned around, and I saw his pants connected to one of his back heels on a piece of rope. I looked at his pants, and then stared at his backside, as that was all I could see.

In a moment, he changed from russet fur, to human skin. And I saw it all unfold before my eyes. He changed so quickly, and pulled on his pants very quickly; avoiding me seeing anything he had to show. He **almost** prevailed there…

He turned around. He was Jake again. I grinned.

"Whoa..." I repeated as he sat down beside me.

"Shape shifter, not werewolf." He said. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a real werewolf. I don't change once every full moon, or whatever. I'm a shape shifter. Change whenever I feel like it, really…" He said, taking my hand. I smiled at his constat warmth.

"Constant temperature of 1-oh-8, delayed aging, advanced healing, speed, senses, endurance, durability and strength." He said rather proudly.

"Whoa… That's amazing..." I said. I frowned in confusion. "So, there are werewolves and shape shifters in the world, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there are a few werewolves overseas."

"Pfft, they're closer than you think, Jake." I corrected quickly. He looked at me confused. "My best friend Willow, she dated a werewolf for quite a long time. His name was Oz…" I added unnecessarily.

"Oh, Whoa…" He said, making fun of me. I hit him in the stomach with as much strength as possible, testing his advanced strength and healing. Seemed he wasn't lying to me.

"Believe me now?" He said grinning. I laughed and nodded.

* * *

"You never actually finished your story, Jake." I said, wanting to know more. "And this really doesn't explain it all."

"Fine. The Cullen's, they're kind of…. my species' immortal enemies. That's why it's so difficult for me to let go of Bella, because I lost her to my immortal enemy."

"What are they, Jake?" I said, already knowing the answer. I wanted to know if he would tell me.

"They're… Vampires." He said with some hesitation. I sat and nodded once. He looked at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked, frowning up at him. "Is there something on my face?"  
"I just told you the Cullen's were vampires, and you're not at all frightened?"

"Well, No, Jake… I told you, my best friend did date a werewolf…"  
"So, what, does that mean you've dated a vampire before?!" He said, adding a scoff. I looked up at him guiltily.

"No…" He said, literally growling. "A vampire?!" Jake stood quickly, and I stood defensively. I noticed his hands shaking, and realised this couldn't end well.


	20. We Are Broken

"First Bella, now you. What is it with freaking vampires?!" He screeched, and I stepped forward, holding my hands out in front of me, in an attempt to soothe him. Almost his whole body was shaking ferociously before me.  
"Please Jake, calm down, please."

He yanked down his pants before me, and flung his hands open as he transformed into a werewolf. The change was quick, and it sent me falling to the ground, landing on my butt.

Suddenly, I felt a stinging in my right arm, just above the wrist. I turned my hand over to see three gashes on my arm, and blood literally oozing out of them. I looked up, searching for Jake, but he was already gone. I felt a stray tear fall down the length of my face as I realised that, once again, I was alone. I wanted Jake here, and knowing that I was the one who angered him made me even sadder.

I heard noises all around me, and I started to worry. I looked at my other arm, expecting to see more deep gashes, but there were only three very deep cuts in my cast. Sighing in relief, I attempted to stand.

A moment later, I was tackled by something, that quickly stood, and jumped away from me. I pulled some of its russet coloured hair out of my mouth as I stood slowly, realising that I hadn't been tackled; I'd just gotten in the way of a fight.

A fight between Jake and Jasper.

"Jake!" I called, lifting my blood stained arm up towards their fight, "No!!"

Jake had a hold of Jaspers arm, and was about to yank it backwards, when Jasper heard me yelling, and looked up to me. Immediately, his eyes locked to my cuts, and they grew darker.


	21. Let the Flames Begin

I turned and sprinted towards Jake's car: I wouldn't let him hurt me again. Louder growls erupted from behind me, and I heard very light and very heavy footsteps heaving their way towards me. Jasper was chasing me and Jake was protecting me.

I yanked the car door open, breaking the lock as I did. Jumping in, I started the car, shoving the key in the lock. My foot pushed heavily down on the accelerator as Jake and Jasper came storming out of the forest edge. Just as Jake's car began screaming down the road, I caught a glimpse of Jasper's eyes, and the deadly look on his face. Tonight, he wanted to kill me, despite what anybody else was to say: his family, Jake, me. Nobody was going to stop him. Or at least that's what he hoped.

He wanted to take me into his arms, and sink his teeth into my neck like he had every night when I'd been dreaming. My reluctance to die helped me push further down on the accelerator. I mumbled profanities at my stupidness, and at Jake, as I continued down the street.

What'd Jake done? How did he find Jasper? Was Jasper watching us? _Oh, my god. Was Jasper __**watching**__ us?_ This day wasn't going to end well for either of us, I knew it. Things would not end well.

My senses didn't always treat me well, but they were **almost **always right. I hoped they were wrong this time. My senses and my knowledge on the subject were running into the same line of thinking, and I didn't know, any longer, what I was thinking. I groaned in frustration.

Jake was in deep trouble. Had he ever even fought a vampire before? Was he strong enough to defeat Jasper? I was afraid that Jake wasn't physically powerful enough, and that he would die before he defeats Jasper.

_Oh god…_ I thought as I slowed his car, seeing a very tight corner close ahead. _Oh god, I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._ I continuously thought as I spun the wheel around almost to one full rotation.

The tiny rabbit lifted off of two wheels, leaning over on to my side. I was glad that the window wasn't down, because I was pretty sure that I would've grazed my face.

Okay, so that's over-exaggerating, but it was very scary.

The car landed back on its four wheels with a loud "SMASH!" and I looked back at Jake and Jasper. Jake seemed to have paused as the car was in the air, and waited for me to be safe before continuing. This was a bad decision by him, due to the fact that Jasper was already in front of him, and this just helped him get further in front. And me having to just previously slow the car meant that Jasper was closing in fast.

Jasper was closing in on the rabbit as I pressed down on the accelerator again. _How had nobody heard us?_ I was sure that we had been heard. We may have been just a kilometre from any homes, but the growls coming from behind me, and the mix with the screeching coming from Jake's car would've woken the dead, literally.

Only a matter of seconds had passed, I finally realised, and Jasper was just on my tail. The stupid Rabbit was going as fast as it could.

"Hurry, Jake!!" I screamed, starting to freak out. I heard a howl of acknowledgement. Jasper growled, and reached his hand out onto the car. The car slowed profusely, and I hit my head on the steering wheel. It hurt a hell of a lot.

Jasper flung his wrist to the side, forcing the car to fly across the road, landing, thankfully, on all four wheels at the edge of the forest. My head hit the window and it smashed beneath me. The side of my face was cut with a few stray pieces of glass. The blood was now streaming like tears down my face. I looked at my wrist which was still also bleeding. I tried to re-start the car, but it wasn't moving. It kept stalling, and Jasper was walking towards the car, after hitting Jake, forcing him against a tree.

It wasn't long before Jasper was at the base of the car again. At this time, I wasn't sure whether he had seen the blood on my face or not.

Jake got up from the ground, and howled loudly as he went in for another attack against Jasper. He caught Jasper by the throat, which then caused Jasper to move his concentration from the car, and back to Jake. Thankfully, just then, the car started, and I sped off the way I'd come. Jake threw Jasper into a tree, and then the tree snapped in half.

Jake turned toward the car, and started sprinting after me. I continued back down the road, heading towards Jake's home. I didn't know whether Jasper knew where I lived, but I wasn't helping him now by taking him there. Also, Giles is at home. If I couldn't protect myself or Jake against Jasper, how was I meant to, in addition, protect Giles?

Jasper chased after us, but stopped immediately once we were halfway down the long road too Jake's home. Jake soon howled toward me, and I slowed, and then stopped the car. Jasper stood there, staring at us. He snarled in frustration the car stopped, and turned around, heading back in the direction we just came.

Jake staggered towards the car, collapsing just at the bumper. I got out, and stumbled towards him.

"Jake…" I mumbled, kneeling beside him. "You okay?" I touched his big fury back, feeling his uneven breathing. "uh," I grunted. "Come on Jake, we've gotta go to your house." I said, pulling on his fur. "Please get up, Jake. You're in the middle of the road… Jasper could come back. Please…" I begged. Suddenly, Jake phased back into human form, and I was holding onto the skin on his back. He had blood on his stomach and a very deep, yet quickly healing gash on his side.

I shoved him a few times, but he was quickly falling into a deep sleep. I didn't know whether to start panicking. Then I heard a growl come from the bushes, and I shoved my hands underneath Jake's long legs, and under his neck. I lifted his naked body, and quickly placed him in his car; which is much too small for a man of his height. The growl happened again, and I quickly got in the drivers side, and sped to Jake's house.

Jake woke up then, and he grabbed on to my wrist, where he had, earlier that day, cut me. I hissed in pain.

"Ow, Jake, be careful." I said quickly, looking down at his extremely exhausted face.

"Sorry…" He said. "Wh-What happened t-to your arm? Did J-Jas… he cut you?" He asked, stammering.

"No… he didn't." I said very quietly. Jake sat up, more intent as to who did it.

"Who… Who did it too you?" He asked. I didn't answer. We were close too his house. I didn't want anything else happening this close to his house, and when he was this close to me.

"What happened to your stomach?" I asked, looking at him once quickly. I turned back to the road, and then grinned; Jake still didn't have any pants on.

"Vampire," He said sourly. He noticed my grin, and then flushed as he looked down, realising he was still naked. He reached towards his ankle, and pulled his pants off the piece of string that kept them there, and slid them on quickly.

"Tell me who cut you." He said after he put on his pants. I pulled into his driveway, and then stopped the car. I got out before he could ask anything more, or before I could tell him. I walked inside his house, looking back at the car before entering. Jake had his head in his hands.


	22. Different Perspective

**POV: Jake**

Sam did it too Emily, and now I did it too Buffy.

How could I have been so foolish as to let my anger subside me? They may not be as bad as Emily's scars, but they will be bad. I will have to live with that for the rest of my life.

Thank god, though, that stupid vampire decided to stick to the treaty though, eve if it was for just that one aspect. Both Buffy and I would be dead.

I'm sitting here now, my head in my hands, staring at the back of my eyelids, wallowing in self pity. I opened my eyes, lifted my head, and saw Buffy entering my home. First thing I would have to do is apologise.

I opened the car door, and noticed a small amount of pain rush through my hand. That vampire had broken my thumb. It didn't bother me much, though, seeing as it would be fully healed in a matter of moments, but I was still fairly angered at him.

Maybe if I didn't get so angry at Buffy for having dated a vampire, then Jasper would've stayed away.

* * *

"First Bella, now you. What is it with freaking vampires?!" I screeched. Buffy stepped towards me, her hands outstretched in a sort of attempt to calm me down, I guess.

"Please Jake, calm down, please." She begged.

My anger and rage was too much. Before I even had time to think, I ripped down my pants, and transformed in front of her. I felt my nails rip through something, but I wasn't sure what that was exactly. Buffy fell to the ground before me, her face filled with terror, loneliness and tears.

I sprinted away from her, only to run into the smell of a vampire. Even the word vampire was making me more and more angered, so when I smelt it, I went off. I went directly towards the smell, and attacked almost straight away. Tackling Jasper was almost as much fun as I thought it would be. Though, when he got up, I realised that I'd actually never really fought a vampire before, and that, now, I was I deep trouble.

But, I guess the good thing about losing the love of my life to a vampire, is that, if I ever got into this situation with one of her vampire family, I wouldn't be killed because I'm Bella's best friend. If I was killed, not only would the pack be able to kill those stupid vampires, but Bella would also take revenge. I would hope.

Anyway, Jasper and I begun to fight, and he threw me back. I flew so far, I knocked Buffy over. I got up, and ran back to Jasper, literally ignoring Buffy to keep her safe. _No. I smell blood…_ quickly, I grabbed Jasper by the arm, and just as I was about to rip it off, he noticed the blood and got away from me.

_Go Buffy! GO! Take my car! Go in my car, Buffy. Come on, common sense. _Buffy began running back to my car. It was like she could read my mind. Although I know she couldn't have been.

I was on Jaspers tail as he ran after Buffy. Buffy started the car, and screeched off down the street. Jasper and I followed. I saw a corner up ahead of Buffy, and I was unsure whether or not she had seen it._ Oh my god. Buffy, please see that corner. Please Buffy. Please! Oh, no, she's going to die. She's going to die._ The car quickly turned, then flipped up on two wheels.

I stopped, waiting, hoping, that the car would land back on all four wheels. _Woooooh! _I shouted as I did, but seeing as I was in wolf form, it came out in a howl. I quickly began running again; Jasper was already too far in front.

By the time I reached him, Jasper had a hold of the bumper of my car, and was flinging it across the road. I came up to him, pouncing on him. He hit me in the stomach with much applied force, and I flew back, hitting a tree. My stomach started stinging, and I felt blood start too soak my fur.

I staggered up, noticing Jasper closing in on Buffy. My foot started hurting, but only in one part. Had I broken my thumb? I could smell her blood from here. I howled a _Noooo!!!! _And quickly, I ran to Jasper, grabbing him by the neck. I threw him across the road and he hit a tree, snapping it in half.

_Go Buffy!_ I howled. Buffy began driving to my house; perfect. If he was going to follow the treaty today, he would stop halfway to my house.

As we reached the halfway point, Jasper did stop, and so did I. Hearing my brothers phasing into werewolves, I quickly phased out. I was so exhausted. I wasn't ready for them. Buffy picked me up, taking me into my car. I was still naked, which I didn't realise until later, when she pointed it out.

She drove as she was the only one in a fit enough state to do so, despite both of her arms having some sort of injury. I was tired, and it probably looked as if I was sleeping. Then, I put my hand on to hers, just above the wrist. She hissed in pain.

"Ow, Jake, be careful." She said.

"Sorry…Wh-What happened t-to your arm? Did J-Jas… he cut you?" I asked, totally forgetting my phasing before her.

"No… he didn't." she replied. That was when I realised, I'd hurt her just like Sam had done to Emily.

"Who… Who did it too you?" I asked, wanting her to confirm my thoughts.

"What happened to your stomach?" She asked. That's when I realised I was still naked.

"Vampire," I replied sourly. I quickly pulled on my pants. "Tell me who cut you." And then we were in my driveway. Buffy got out, and I had my head in my hands in misery for what I'd done.

* * *

I looked at my screwed up thumb, and held it in place as it begun to heal. I stood for a few moments, holding it in place, and as it was fully healed, bent it a few times for testing; Perfect. Behind me, I closed the car door, and headed for my house, where Buffy was waiting.

I saw Billy working on her, stitching up her wrists. He looked up at me, mumbled something to Buffy, and then went to his room.

"Uh… Hi." I said carefully, going to sit beside her. She sat up straight and awkwardly.  
"Hi…" She replied just as carefully.

I saw blood trickle down her face, and I sighed, shaking my head lightly at myself. I started this. I got her hurt by Jasper.


	23. Confessions of a Hormonal Teenager

I tore my head away from looking at Jake, then entered his house. Billy was by my side in a moment as I went to sit on the couch.

"Rachel, go and get the first aid kit from the bathroom." Billy directed. I frowned at him, questioning the mention of a girls name whom I'd never met before. He automatically knew what I was questioning.

"My daughter, Rachel." He said with a smile as Rachel re-entered the room, holding a sort of toolbox with a red + sign on it, the words **FIRST AID** written below the sign.

"Hi." Rachel said. She turned around, walking back to Jake's room, where I was later told she was staying during her time here.

"What happened here?" Billy said as he took my arm where the three large gashes were. I contemplated telling him that I knew everything about his life, and about his sons.

"Uh… Jake told me, well, showed me really, what he is." I said with a shrug. Billy understood. His face grew angry.  
"Jacob did this too you?" he asked me, tightening his grip as his anger grew.

"Ow, yeah." I said. He began to stitch the gashes and loosen his grip, which I was thankful for. He started a small conversation, milking the gossip from me. I wasn't into lying to people who were helping me, so I was ready to tell him almost anything.

"So… What happened here, Buffy?"

"Vampires and Werewolves." I answered simply. As he finished stitching up the deepest gash on my arm, he looked to my blood stained face.

"Hmm… Wait, what?!" He asked, getting angrier. He grabbed some disinfectant and started cleaning the small wound on my face, and the blood stains surrounding it. Once it was clean, and he'd put a small bandage on it, I continued talking, and he moved back to my other gashes.

"Uh, well… A vampire attacked Jake, Jake went all… wolfy,-" I used my hands for emphasis "- and they fought… over me, I guess, and uh, I think Jake won. But now he's out there wallowing, I think." I said, not too sure that I was getting everything I was saying correctly. Billy nodded.

"Wallowing because of this…" He stated, looking at my gashes.

"Uh... Yeahh…" I said nodding. "Guess so."

Billy mumbled something about Ham and Family… or at least that's what I could make out of it. He said something about scars, and how Ham gave them to Family. I was really confused. Billy reassessed his attention back to me, and continued stitching up my cuts. I was watching him do so, when the door opened and Jake entered.

"I'll let you two talk…" Billy mumbled to me, and then he strolled away into his room.

"Uh…. Hi." Jake said uneasily.

"Hi…" I replied ever so carefully.

Jake sat beside me, and I straightened, hiding my arm somewhat. He looked down at my arm and sighed.

"I know it was me, please stop hiding it." He said, very inarticulately. I moved my arm, resting it on my knee. He sighed in annoyance, throwing his head away from me.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I was stupid. I never intended on hurting you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to do what Sam did to Emily. If you want to leave, I understand."

"No… No Jake, I don't want to leave. Please, its okay, I'm not hurt."

"That's just it Buffy! You are hurt! And I'm The One who hurt you!" He said, getting angry again. I was afraid he was going to turn wolf again, so I tried to soothe him.

"Jake, its okay. Please… please calm down, please." I said, touching his hands. He yanked them away from me, and stood quickly, hiding behind the closed door.

"I won't hurt you again, Buffy. Maybe it's best if we weren't friends, if we weren't together. That way, I'll never hurt you again. Intentionally or not." Jake said. I began to worry that he really didn't want me here. I stood, and quickly walked towards him.

"Jake, please. You're not making any sense. Please, Jake, just think about what you're saying." Tears were starting to fall down my face. He saw them, and I saw the pain and torture streak through his face.

"See, I'm hurting you again by telling you I don't want to hurt you. Buffy, just listen to me here, I'm just doing what is best for you."

"The best thing for me to do here, Jake, is stay with you." I lifted my left arm. "Jasper did this too me." I lifted my shirt, showing some light bruising from my broken ribs. "Jasper broke my ribs. I tried to stop him each new time he hurt me. And I failed both times. If it wasn't for you today, who knows? I might've been dead right now. Don't make me leave."

* * *

Jake was disinclined, yet he let me stay. We sat I silence for a long amount of time before I turned to him, attempting an apology. It was my turn.

"Jake, I'm sorry." I said softly.

"What for?" He asked resentfully.

"For… making you turn wolf."  
"Phase." He corrected.

"Oh, right. Well, for making you phase then. I didn't think you'd react so… eccentrically. Uh… I guess… I just wanted to tell you everything, as you were telling me everything. A bad decision by a hormonal teenager." Jake laughed at my remark.

"Hormonal teenager, huh?" He said with a laugh. He took my right hand, the one he'd injured, and lifted it near his face. "I'm really sorry."

"I know." I said softly. I moved my arm down to my side and moved closer into his body, kissing Jake's lips softly and quickly, something I'd been waiting to do for a while. As I pulled away opening my eyes, I looked up at his face nervously.

He was grinning down at me, his eyes smiling too.

* * *

We were sitting on the couch, or hands linked together, my legs crossed over one of his. Jake was telling me of his friend Sam, and his fiancée Emily. Emily had been in a similar situation as I, and had been hurt as Sam changed before her. Yet, her cuts ran from her face, and down. He told me if I were to see her now, I wouldn't be able to stop looking at her cuts.

Although he did injure her, Emily is still deeply, madly, truly in love with Sam, and Sam is in return due to him imprinting on her. Something I wasn't too familiar with.

"Tell me about imprinting." I said as we sat together.

"Well, it's kind of like a 'love-at-first-sight' type of thing, except it's real. When we go through it, when we see that one person, there is a connection more than love between those two people. Like my buddy Quil, if you imprint on a child, then you will love them and want to protect them like a friend until they grow old enough to love in a relationship." He said with a smile. I was unwilling to ask whether he had imprinted yet or not.

I kissed him once more on the jaw, and rested my head on his shoulder, soon falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Jake shaking underneath me. It was around 12pm, and the house was silent. We had both been sleeping, until he had woken me with his profuse shaking. Last time he shook like this, he phased. I began to panic.

"Jake… Jake? Jacob?!" I said, shaking his leg. He soon woke up with a snort, and I sighed in relief.

"What? What? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah fine… Are you okay? You were shaking." Jake snorted again very lightly.

"Bad dream. I'm fine." I felt rather guilty.

"Did you want me to tell you about… the vampires I dated?" I said, frowning. I was reluctant to hear his answer.

"Vampire_**s**_? There… there was more than one?" he asked, surprisingly calmly.

I was unwilling to answer, but did anyway.

"There… there was two." I answered, cringing. He kept his cool, so I continued. "One had a soul… he didn't kill humans. He just drank blood from bags from the hospital, or from the butchers. I… they were so much like humans. They never… willingly physically hurt me."  
"But they did, anyway."  
"Emotionally." I said sighing. "I haven't seen either one, Angel or Spike, for a while." I said. Jake laughed.

"How original. Angel and Spike."

"Well, Angel is just short for Angelus; he was born in the early 1400's. And Spike is Spike because… at first… he tortured his victims with Spikes… and," I saw Jake's face screw up. "That's another completely irrelevant story."

"Huh…" Jake said, shrugging. "Wow."

"I was with Angel for a long time. He… went to hell, and came back, soul still intact. Some days I wonder why he left me. But Spike… he did die a while ago, only to be brought back by Angel. He died protecting me. We… were in love." Jake frowned and sighed.

"I see… And now… have your preferences changed?"  
"Yeah… I'm kind of… in love with someone else now."

"Well, that guy is one lucky boy." Jake said with a slight sigh.  
"Who said it's a guy?" I joked, grinning, slapping him in the stomach.

He laughed along and kissed me once.

"I think there's a rather large possibility that I've imprinted…" He said softly. His remark forced a grin across my face.

"ARE YOU TWO GOING TO STAY UP ALL FREAKING NIGHT?!" I heard from Jake's bedroom. Rachel.

We both chuckled, then rested our heads back down and went back to sleep.


	24. Bloodlust

**Dear Storm Warning,**

**Thankyou very much for reviewing literally every chapter.**

**I reckon your idea of a chapter in jasper's POV is a perfect idea. I knew it was coming anyway. So, thankyou, and here it is. [[This is exactly where my jasper role-playing skills come into it, hey? ;P]]**

**POV: Jasper**

_I either cross, break the treaty, and kill them now, or I follow the treaty just this once and let them live. Why must this be so difficult to choose?! _I thought with a growl. I growled again, and turned running away before I did anything more. Alice would never forgive me if I killed a human. _Oh no._ Alice would have seen this for sure. Last time I injured that human, Alice was very angry at me.

I don't want to go back with this fresh in her mind. The meadow would be empty; Edward said he was going to stay at Bella's house tonight.

As I head toward the meadow, I'm given time to think about what's just happened. It's nearing 10.00pm, and I told Alice I'd only be gone tops of two hours. I left at 6.00pm. She's either not bothering to worry due to seeing what I've done, or she's out here looking for me.

God, I hope she's not angry.

* * *

I was out to feast upon a few animals. Left at 6.00pm, and was expected home at 8.00pm. I went through a few complications when I was finding it difficult to locate any animals.

"What the hell… it's like all the animals are extinct now… I may have to go over the other side of the mountain." I was talking to myself when the smell of that revolting mongrel ran over me again. I growled as he ran right into me. I tackled him to the ground. He pushed me off, so I kicked him.

He flew back into the open space where I smelt a rush of blood. It was like I was no longer myself. Jasper Whitlock, mass murderer, took over like he had the last two times.

Slayer. That's what she is. A slayer. And her blood smelt amazing. Almost better than Bella's. But her and Bella in the same room is more than anything you could ever 's why it is so difficult for me to be at school. Also having that thought that I could've tasted her blood two, now three, times already is way too tempting. I must stay away from her, or I will kill her.

Edward doesn't know I know she's a slayer. Nor does Emmett, Alice, or anybody else. I asked Emmett, but he said he couldn't recall, which was literally a lifesaver for me. Alice and Edward are searching, very privately, for past myths about people with amazing amounts of strength, but they'd never find out what she is.

I've made a lot of friends in my years; some just acquaintances, some more than that. But there was one that was really willing to give me a lot of information about this current generation's slayer, and how he'd actually killed a few of them some years ago. Their blood is much different to human blood; more delicious. Defiantly worth the kill in my opinion.

He told me a lot about this Buffy girl, and I figured she was here to kill us, like she had done to so many vampires before us. My source, a man who went by the name of _William The Bloody_ when I first met him, told me many things about her, and that she was strong. Nobody was stronger than us vampires, I figured I could beat her.

Hopefully though, if I do kill her, accident or not, my family will forgive me. I'm not too afraid that they won't, but I am afraid that they'd rather hate me for killing her and not sticking to my vegetarian ways, than forgive me. I know it seems harsh that my family would hate me due to me messing up once, but it's a possibility. One that I'm afraid of.

But I want to kill Buffy so badly. Sink my teeth into her neck, taste her beautiful blood.

God, even the thought of it was making my mouth fill with venom. My eyes were still deep black, I hadn't hunted yet. Best thing to do now was go hunt…


	25. Not so Happily Ever After

Come morning, I wake with my arms still wrapped tightly around Jacobs's body. He was staring at the television screen, watching some early morning news, and hearing about disturbances being checked out in the town of Forks.

_"Wild animals and hooligans on the roads have been the focus on police officers minds in Forks as of late. Last night, and on two other occasions, there were reports of loud noises and screeching cars coming from the surrounding forest area, and from the streets near the forest. The police are worried that someone may be hurt, and are afraid that a missing persons report filed by Rupert Giles about his foster child Buffy Summers could confirm their theories that a wild animal has injured, if not murdered, a teenaged girl._

_ If anyone has any information please call the police station at 555-971-555…"_

_Oh my god, Giles. What have you done? _

Jake was looking down at me frowning.

"You didn't tell me he was your foster dad…" He said quietly.

"I have to call Giles." I said standing.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Jake asked, feeling a little betrayed, I guess. He sure sounded betrayed.

"There are many things I haven't told you, Jake. That's just a minor one. Now I have to call Giles." I said, blurting out the truth.

"What?" He asked, standing. He stood much taller than me; I was forced to look up.

"I have to call Giles." I said, mentally cursing myself.

"What did you say before that? You've been lying to me."

"I haven't been lying to you Jake. I just haven't told you everything yet."

"Tell me." He said, frowning in duplicity.

"I… don't think I can, Jacob."

"I couldn't tell you about me being a werewolf, Buffy. The legend has rules against us telling outsiders… pale faces. I could be in deep trouble with my pack because of this, yet you are just going to stand there and say that you don't think you can tell me some things about yourself that aren't as dangerous to tell me as it was for me to tell you about being a wolf?!" He asked. _Awfully long sentence._ I thought, afraid to say it out loud. He was slightly trembling.

"I have to call Giles." I said softly, attempting to push past him. It was too difficult to move him.

"Tell me what it is, Buffy." He said rather sternly. I looked up at him, thinking about how I'd fought werewolves before, and how I would fight Jacob now. I didn't want to tell him about my second life.

"Don't make me hurt you, Jacob." Jake scoffed.

"Oh, you think you can hurt me? That's funny. Look Buffy, all I'm asking is that you tell me. Please!" He said with added emphasis to the 'please'.

"Yes. I know I can hurt you, Jake. Don't screw around with me." I said, looking over at the phone. "Just let me go call Giles." Jake scowled, and then moved aside in defeat.

I stepped past him not bathing in my glory, but frowning because of Giles. _Why would he say I was missing? Maybe because I haven't seen him since the night after Jasper injured me the second time? He was over reacting whatever the answer... But really! Missing person? This was bad. I think Giles may have bee afraid that I was dead…_ I looked back to Jake, remembering more of the news report.

"Uh. Jake… should we worry about what she said about wild animals? I mean, couldn't you get hurt? Turn the news back on."

Jake turned the news back on in sudden realisation to note they were continuining the report.

_"And Animal Safety __USA__ have been called in to the small town of __Forks__ to investigate. They have told Chief of Police Charlie Swan that if they see any real threats towards residents, they will exterminate the animal, as at the moment, they believe it to be either a large dog or a bear. Be cautious when you are out."_

"I have to tell Sam. He'd be out…. Oh no.." Jake quickly ran outside and I followed.

"Jake what do you mean?!" I asked. He stopped and turned to look at me, undoing the buttons on his pants.

"The pack and I… We can read each others minds when we are in wolf form. Sam is in wolf form at the moment. I have to go tell him Buffy. Go back inside and call Giles. Go home, Buffy. It's too dangerous for you." He said. I scoffed, and turned inside.

_Too dangerous my ass._


	26. Hallelujah

"Hello?" Giles asked hastily, worriedly.

"Giles, it's me." I said, shaking my head. "Why the hell did you file a missing persons report?"  
"Buffy! Oh, my god!" He said relief evident.  
"Why did you do it?"  
"What?"  
"Why the Hell did you file a missing persons report, Giles? Do you know what that can do? Crap, Giles." I said.  
"I thought you were dead Buffy. Come home now, please."  
"Dead? What the Hell Giles?! You Know I Can Take Care Of Myself! Giles, You fricken idiot. How… Why? What the hell is wrong with-" I realised then he'd hung up on me.

I mentally cursed myself, after all, all of this was my fault. I slammed the phone down on the receptor so hard that I heard a crack, and I felt the phone break between my hands. I cursed loudly this time. I felt so bad. Everything was going wrong; Jake and I had just had our first fight, I had just broken his phone, I'm afraid Jake will leave me if I tell him I'm the slayer, Jasper wanted to eat me, I had to go back to school today, and Giles filed a missing persons report when I was trying to stay on the down-low. There was so much to process. But I couldn't. I burst into tears.

Jake came back in, tightening his pants around his waist with a piece of rope, a determined look on his face. By now, I was on the couch, still crying, with Jakes broken phone in my hands. I was mourning the death of it. Jake looked over at me and saw me crying, and then sprinted towards me, only two steps, to sit beside me. He put his arms around me immediately to comfort me.

"Buffy? What's wrong? Did Giles say something?" Jake asked immediately.

"N…No." I replied sobbing.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No… I did."

"What? What did you do?"  
"I… I broke your phone." I sobbed in reply. He sighed.

"Buff, that's okay. Don't worry about it." I continued to cry harder. "Oh, please don't cry, Buffy." He said. I looked up at his face, giving him a clear view of my tear stained face. He looked down at me, pain evident on his. He felt bad.

"Sorry. I'm being a whiney idiot." I said, sniffling a few times before reaching across Jake for a tissue. I blew my nose ferociously like they do in the movies, and then placed the tissue in Jakes lap.

"Eww…er, Thanks?" He said. This made me chuckle to myself. He pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Jacob drove me to school, we'd sorted out our differences, and he walked me in. First, we went and saw Giles to see if he had sorted out the problem with the police and the missing persons report. He told us everything had been settled, I just needed to go into the police station this afternoon to prove that I was still alive. _Easy._ I thought, knowing Jake would take me.

Together, Jacob and I headed off into the cafeteria, where I said I would buy him something to satisfy his hunger. We saw Bella and Edward sitting together in the back of the cafeteria, and I noticed a change in Jacob. He changed to being angry: he still loved Bella. By this I was angered.

_I should be the direction of his affection now, not her. She is a useless whiney bitch that Edward just wants to eat._

_…_

_Oh crap, he heard me._

Edward approached us quickly, an angered expression placed on his face.

"What did you call her?" He growled, as people started to notice the quarrel that was about to begin.

"A useless whiney bitch." I said, proudly repeating what I'd thought. I wasn't afraid of him. Not with Jacob standing beside me at least. I took a step forward, and realised then that Edward was huge, compared to me at least. "Uh… Very whiney…" I said.

Bella had gotten up, crossing the cafeteria quickly to join us when I had spoken again. Edward immediatly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back more than likely.

"What?" She said quietly and very angered. She took a step, breaking away from Edwards grasp, towards me. "What did you say?"  
"For gods sake! I said you're a useless whiney bitch. I don't even know what Edward sees in you." I said, now getting angry at Bella. Her mouth fell open into a fine O.

And then she hit me. *WACK* straight across my face. I moved my head to the side with the force she threw in the punch, and my hand flew to the side of my face. I looked at her, now very angered, and hunched my shoulders slightly. With that look, I threw a punch at her, but not as hard as I could for the fear I would give her brain damage.

Edward interjected, moving in front of Bella, just after I threw the punch. I flexed my broken hand, feeling it heal as I did. Jake nudged me, wide-eyed and staring at Bella.

"What did you do?" He said, as I looked at her and saw Edward tending to her.

"You're just as bad, you oaf." I said to Edward, who then turned around. He growled a low growl and almost lifted his hand to me. "Nuh-uh; **never** hurt a woman, Mr. Cullen." I said grinning. He growled and scrunched his hand into a fist. I punched him then, seeing a flicker out of the corner of my eye... a crowd was quicklly forming around us.

Jake pushed me out of the way, coping a right hard hit from Edward in the shoulder. Of course, Jake was much taller than I, so Edward was ultimately aiming for my head; Jakes shoulder. Jake put a strong hold on Edwards shoulder, and threw him down on the ground. Edward was too strong to falter, yet he let himself fall to the ground for emphasis as about three teachers came and separated us.

* * *

"Buffy Summers…" Principal Meadly said too me frowning. Giles was sitting to the left of me, and Jake was sitting to the right. Bella and her father, Chief Charlie Swan, were sitting behind us on a couch. Edward was outside with his two parents, obviously talking. I sighed and heard Chief Swan sigh behind me. Seems I don't need to go to the police station this afternoon.

"Miss Summers… Why did you begin this fight?"  
"I didn't," I said defensively. Behind me, I heard a snort come from both Bella and Charlie. Meads didn't hear it. I let it go.

"Miss Summers, we have many witnesses that can say that you said the first offensive words, and provoked Miss Swan to throw the first punch. For this fight, we're going to have to suspend you for three days." I saw in my peripheral vision Giles shaking his head. "But, Buffy, we may have to do more than just suspend you for all the classes you've been skipping and days you've been having off. This fight was pretty much the last straw for you. You've not had good behaviour in any one of your classes. Mr Molina tells me that you are almost always talking to Miss Streener," -by Miss Streener he meant Lisa- "And he never sees you complete any work." I scowled.

"That is wrong sir." Everyone else was quiet.

"No. Buffy, that is it. We are no longer tolerating you as a student. You have officially been expelled from Forks High School."

Expelled? Again? Crap… was I really that bad of a student?

I heard a chuckle that was meant to be silent come from outside, and I flared my nostrils in disgust. Giles was looking down at the ground, sighing softly.

"Of course, Mr Giles, if you would like to continue to be our resident librarian, you are more than welcome." Meads said lightly. I heard muffles coming from behind me and noticed Charlie standing. He put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. I would appreciate that, thank you." Giles said. He then looked up at Charlie, who was saying something about me going to jail to Giles.

I looked over at Jake, who was conversing with Bella. I felt a tear stream down my face, but not because of my being expelled, but because of the feeling I'd had back in the cafeteria before my fight.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Buffy? You're being a stupid whiney hormonal love-struck teenager. Just get over it._

I wiped away the tear, trifled a laugh, and then I stood and everyone watched me leave the room, a large grin on my face. Close behind me followed Charlie, then Giles, Jake and Bella, who broke off to stand with Edward. My smile broke into a glare at Edward as I passed. I got too see his beautiful mother for the first time, and Carlisle once again. They looked pleasant, and more beautiful then ever imagined.

Once we were out in the car park, I began walking towards Jakes car until Charlie's forceful hand was placed back on my shoulder.

"Not so fast, kiddo." He sighed. _Crap._

"What?" I asked, turning to see him. Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"You have to come with me. Jake or your dad here'll pick you up later when bail has been arranged."

"What?!"  
"Buffy, public fighting is an offence. You're in trouble now."

I cursed aloud and got strange looks from all three men. Jake gave me a quick peck on the cheek as Charlie got angry at him for not being at school. Jake headed off, and Charlie put cuffs on me.

"Are those really necessary?" Giles asked as I sat down in the backseat of the police car, my head falling.

"Well, there just for protection of police. Come round to the police station during your break, you can bail her out then."

A long, quite drive to the police station got me thinking whether or not the fight was a good idea. I decided it was not. I also wondered whether Jake would ever talk to me again, whether I would ever find another school that would take me, and what would happen next between the Cullen's and me. I was out of school now. I could make a day attack at their home.

When we arrived at the Police Station of Forks, I was taken to a cell, and within three hours of being there, I had almost been molested by the other woman in the cell with me. Good thing I'm the slayer, otherwise I would have been for sure. It wasn't noticed by police, so I let it go and sat on the other side of the cell, waiting for the arrival of Giles.

He was there ten minutes after that incident, and I was gone from the police station ten minutes thereafter, bail paid for and missing persons report dealt with. I had my hands in my jacket pockets, ignoring Giles getting angry at me, and went to sit in the back of the car due to Miss George also being in the car.

"Hi." I said softly, looking out the window. She huffed a reply, then turned all her attention to 'Rupert'.

They took me back home before returning to school. I walked inside, and went to my room, going through my chest of weapons.

"Jasper wasn't at school today. The only one that was was Edward. I can get the rest of them now, and save killing Edward for later. Though I could need Jacob's help. I should go get him…" Some days, I think Jake can read minds, because a moment after I said that, the bell downstairs rang, and outside it stood Jacob. I pulled him in.

"Jake, thank god you're here. I'm planning on making an attack on the Cullen's now. You ready for the attack?" I asked. "I need your help. You gotta help." He stared at me in disbelief.  
"What?" He said frowning. "You want me to help you kill the Cullen's… That's what you're saying?" he asked, still frowning with disbelief.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. That way, the world will be rid of at least six more vampires. Won't that be brilliant? Six in one go. I'm sure your pack could help, right?" This was all becoming too much for Jake.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning deeper. "Why would **_you_** want to kill the Cullen's?" He asked extra emphasis on the 'you'.

"Jake, the one thing I hadn't told you yet is that…. I'm…. The Slayer." His face went blank and he looked confused. Very confused.

"The what?"

"You really don't know what a slayer is?" I asked, almost laughing. He shook his head. "Some werewolf you are," I said with a laugh.

"Just explain it too me, Buffy." He said angrily.

"Okay, Okay. Geez... I… Kill vampires, demons, and other 'Big Bads' that threaten the end of the world. And the apocalypse of course."  
"What about werewolves?" He asked carefully.  
"I can't kill them. Their still humans, they just turn into wolves. But if I can help them to stop killing werewolves, then that'd help me a lot. Don't worry, Jake. I wont hurt you." I added quickly.

Jake paused, still frowning, to think.

"This is a lotta information to pour on me so quickly…" He said slowly.  
"Yeah, but I need to do it now. Giles is gone, and they're all at home. Please, Jacob. Do this for me alright?" Jake was hesitant, but soon he grabbed my hand.  
"I'm in this with you. We have to see Sam first, though..."


	27. Mr Bloody

****

POV: Jasper

I already knew that Alice was unhappy with me. She hadn't spoken to me in a while, but her interest in a friend of mine she'd never met before had her talking to me on a regular basis, trying to squeeze information from me. I was not going to tell her much that easily, but soon, her descriptions of my old friend had me excited. I tell her about him, she tells me when he's coming; that was our deal. Although, in her mind, it was just 'Jasper tells me about him, I tell him nothing in return.'

So it was a surprise to me, but only me, that William arrived on a day where only Edward went to school. I was guessing that it was a precautionary measure that my family were taking due to William not being a vegetarian. Alice and Carlisle were the ones to greet him as I sat in the front room, thinking about Hamlet, and keeping my mind off of Buffy. I often thought about William, and when he would arrive. It had been too long.

"Hey there, Pet." I heard from the next room. I grinned. _William. At long last._

"Who are you calling pet, Spike?" Carlisle asked. Who the hell was Spike?

"… Not you… that's for sure, buddy. Sorry, I don't sway that way." I felt different emotions breathing in through from the next room; lust, anger, happiness, and I could tell my friend was rather cocky, too. I grinned.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked, smile evident in her voice. She liked the attention.

"See me mate, Jazz W... He 'ere?"

"You mean Jasper?" Carlisle asked, keeping calm.

"Uh… Sure." Said William in reply.

"He's right this way." Alice said smiling. Carlisle knew to trust her, so let William walk straight past him.

I stood; walking to the doorway of the room I was in to greet William before he walked into the room. Alice was directing him towards me. His smile was wide when he saw me.

"Jazz," He said, greeting me with a quick hug.

"Will," I said, grinning back at him.

"Nah, mate, don't call me that. Call me Spike." I raised an eyebrow.

"Spike?" He trifled a laugh, and then explained in what seemed to be too much detail.

"Well, mate, I lost William a couple years after I last saw you, when I went back to Dru…" He paused to remember his first love, "and, whenever we would feast upon some poor incoherent human, I would torture them before doin' so. It was quite fun, especially to do it with railroad spikes. I tortured each and every one of my victims with a railroad spike, and then Drusilla picked up the name 'Spike.' Haven't lost it since," 'Spike' said with a grin. I was perplexed by his story, and Carlisle was uncomfortable with it.

* * *

Of course, there was a period after Spike had been changed by Drusilla that he spent with Peter, Charlotte, and I. We spent years together, killing humans quietly, and not as gruesome as Spike had in his later years, it seems. The four of us stayed together until one fatal night when we were going out to find our next victims in a small town called Millerton, in New York City. Now, there are 925 people living there, yet at the time there was only something like 200.

The nearest city was New York, 103 miles away. There was a very small hospital in town, yet not one big enough to deal with the wrath we were about to unleash one the next four people we were to see. If they were to survive much longer after our wrath, then they would need to be transported, somehow, to New York. Impossible to survive 103 miles, they would just be left to die. That's what they did in the 1800's.

Thankfully we walked past a very busy pub, and saw two men exiting, meeting two whores up the end of the street. Both men were very drunk, and the women just wanted their money. The men both wrapped their arms around one whore each and they walked off into an alley. The four of us quickly followed. As we entered the alley, soft grunts and dark movements were easily heard, especially with our super excelled vampire senses. Those are one of the greatest things about being a vampire.

Spike and I went up behind each male, and pulled them off the women, throwing them to the ground. The women were left dumbfounded against the walls, not receiving enough time to even scream by the time Peter and Charlotte were biting at their necks, sucking out the rest of their luscious blood.

* * *

It was a memory I was hoping to forget, though I know I never would. Those days were just haunting memories that was making being a vegetarian even harder. Spike then broke my trail of thought.

"I'm starving. Who do we eat round here?" Spike said. Carlisle immediately frowned, and stood straighter.

"Spike, I'm sorry, but none of my family feast upon humans. There is absolutely no way you will whilst you are here, as well." Said Carlisle, laying down the law. Alice grinned beside Carlisle.

"What? You's don't eat humans?"  
"Nope. We're proud vegetarians." Alice said, still smiling softly. She stepped back, waiting for the reaction she just saw. Carlisle noticed and quickly did also.

"What?!!" Spike flung his hands in the air. If neither Carlisle nor Alice had moved, they would've been hit. "You're vegetarian?!" He burst into laughter, then turned to me. "You too?" He choked out.

"Yes." I admitted blankly.

The laughter continued for another few minutes until Carlisle forced Spike to stop, and sit, sorting out where Spike could go to eat.

"You can go here." Carlisle said, pointing out Lake Pleasant on a map of Forks and the surrounding area. It was a fair way away from here.

"Righto." Spike said standing. "Jazz, you gonna come?" He asked. I looked to Alice, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Um…" I saw Carlisle nod, and Alice smile faintly. "Okay."

It was rather late in the afternoon now, and I was getting hungry myself. We were walking down one of the few main roads in Forks, heading into the town. It wasn't such a smart idea because of how hungry he felt, and seeing as I was coming to the same stage. We passed a few shops, then head

"So," Spike said as a conversation starter. "You've turned into a pussy, huh?"

"No!" I said defensively, yet laughing at how seriously he spoke. He laughed along.

"When was your last human feed?" He said grinning.

"mid 1900's." I said, not mentioning anything about the slayer in town.

"Woah… think that was the last slayer I had…" He said, grinning at the thought. "So, I guess you haven't tried the blood of a slayer yet, either." He said, turning to me as we walked at a human pace along the road.

"No…" I said, almost growled.  
"Woah, mate, calm down…" He said.

"Sorry…"

We walked in silence for a bit longer until we neared the school. The student car park was empty, and there was only one car remaining in the teacher's car park I noticed.

"Spike, this is the wrong way. We're meant to go on highway 101." I said, stopping and pointing at the road that leads to the highway in question.

"Nah, mate. This is the right way." He said, pointing towards the school grinning.

"What?"  
"Come on, bud." He said, running at human pace across the street, then at a blurred pace through the car park towards the one remaining car. I joined him in less than a second.

We stalked the car, and then Spike broke the driver's side window.

"Spike!" I shouted, realising it was the principal's car. "What the hell are you doing?!" I said, hearing shouts coming from where the principal was just about to emerge from.

_"Get away from my car, you little rats! I will get you!"_ he shouted, barely audible.

"He's coming…" I hissed, crouching down, hoping that making my self smaller would stop me from getting in trouble I suppose.

"Good." Was all Spike said.

He walked over to the opening where the principal was just about to emerge, and hid on the wall to the left. Principal Meadly came through the opening, looking to the right, towards me, very angered. Meadly was about to start yelling when Spike jumped on his back, making him fall forward. Spike motioned for me to come towards him as he sunk his teeth into the neck of the man before him. My eyes grew darker, and I suddenly felt the need, no, the lust for the blood of my former principal. Spike got up, dragging the groaning Meadly up with him. He looked to me.

"Jazz, you gonna enjoy some of your principal or let me 'ave 'im all?" Spike asked, pinning Meadly by his neck to the bonnet of his car. His exhausted thrusts to push Spike off of him were failures. I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head as I made my way over to stand in front of him; Meadly was giving up. My hand replaced Spike's, and he moved down to Meadly's opposite side, pushing his sleeve up to reveal his pulsating wrist. I pushed my Principals head to the side, moving my hand aside, revealing his jugular vein. The heat and pain running through my throat became too much, and growled, shoving my head in his neck, pushing my teeth through his skin, breaking it with force. He jumped slightly, startled, and then slowly nodded off into unconsciousness. I groaned at the taste of human blood, and my frenzy began.


	28. Suspect

**POV:BUFFY :D**

"Is that your cell, Buffy?" Jake asked as we were just pulling into his driveway. My ring tone, _Barbie Girl_ was going off in my pocket. I mentally swore at myself.

"Uh… Crap." I pulled it out quickly, and then saw it was Giles. "Uh, hi Giles," I said, awaiting his wrath.

_"Where are you? Are you hurt? Buffy, there's been a murder."_

"What?!" I said astounded.

_"Your principal, Mr Meadly was found not too long ago out side the school, on the bonnet of his car, completely drained of blood, and uh, what seemed to be a-a few bites on his body. Oh and there was a, uh, bullet hole through his head… Very suspicious…"_ I looked to Jake. It was obvious he heard. He was gritting his teeth, and almost breaking the steering wheel. I leaned across him and opened his door, pushing on his arm as I answered Giles.

"Mr Meadly?" I said. Then I realised. "Oh, god, Giles. You don't think it's me do you?"

_"Well…" _He began. I scoffed.  
"Giles?! What the hell? Why would I do that?!"

_"No, no Buffy! I-I know it wouldn't have been y…you… you wouldn't have u-used a weapon, and wouldn't have drained the, uh, blood."_ He said, stuttering more than normal with my added anger. I got out of the car.

"What about the police?"  
_"If you're asking whether you're a suspect or not, Buffy, then the answer is; you are."_ He said, putting it rather simply. I hung up, slamming my phone closed as I headed into Jake's house, where Jake already was.

I pulled the annoying cast off of my hand and threw it against the wall, leaving a crack in it due to the force behind the throw. Not only was I angered, I was worried. My hand didn't feel hurt anymore, I could tell due to my immensely great speed of recovery that it would be healed within the next day. I no longer needed my cast.

Jake watched the cast fly from my hand and hit the wall, and then looked back to me from his seat on the couch.

"I missed that last bit of your conversation." Jake whispered, hoping that whispering it wouldn't make me angrier.

"I'm a suspect. They think I killed him, Jake! It was Jasper, I know it."

"I'd like that…" Jake said softly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, the treaty between the Cullen's and the Quilette's sees that the Cullen's aren't allowed to hunt on our land, and if one of them partakes in any human killings, we're allowed to attack all of them." Jake said matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Jake?!" I said angered.

"I dunno…" He replied, standing. "I have to call Sam; this can give you, and us, the perfect opportunity to attack them. Kill them."

"You don't care what Bella will think?" I said, taking his hand quickly. A long pause.

"No… It's not about her anymore. Let's go." He said, pulling me away from the couch and outside.

* * *

His pack was large. The largest one I'd seen before this was four or five werewolves big. This had at least seven. One of which was a girl, which was supposedly rare. She was constantly staring at Sam, then at me and Jake. I think she was envious. I needed to juice more out of Jake about his pack. They seemed very divided, not a single one of them talking to the girl… I think her name was Knee… I dunno, I missed it.

I remembered Sam, Jared and Paul. I vaguely remembered Quil, he was intent he'd met me before, and the last two were new additions I hadn't met before. I was listening to Sam, the supposed Alpha, and Jake talk about options.

"We should attack now, whilst Edward and Bella aren't there. We'll get Edward later, surprise him or something. Right now, we have to kill the others, they will be the hardest to kill." Jake said. Sam shook his head.

"No, No. Jacob, we cannot attack during the day."  
"It's night time, Sam!"  
"Then how can you be sure that Bella will not be there!"

"Edward goes to her, he wouldn't endanger her like that, you know what happened last time." Jake said in reply. I frowned in confusement. Knee, who was sitting right beside me, filled me in.

"Blondie-Boy attacked Bella, and then they left because Edward didn't want to hurt Bella anymore."

"Oh…" I said, and then Alpha wolf and Jake began their argumentative conversation again.

"Now. We should attack now, Sam. You know it's the best time. We have to go now."  
"Do you even know how to kill a vampire?!" Sam growled.

"Of course! Our legends tell us we must rip them apart and burn the pieces. Sam, you know we can do this."

"We've had no training!"  
"By the time we do, they'll be gone again! And when they do, they'll take Bella with them, killing her too. We've already lost one person too these stupid vampires, don't make it another, Sam. Our job is to kill Vampires. That's what we were put here to do. Protecting Forks, La Push in general, and if killing the Cullens" – he said that name with a hefty amount of hate radiating through the area that we were foreclosed too – "then that's what we must do. And that's what we will do. Tonight."

"You don't know what's best for us, Jake. I do. I'm Alpha, and I'll decide what happens here."

Jake was shaking slightly.

"Jake, calm down." I said softly, rubbing my hand up his arm. He looked down at me, then back at Sam. He began to talk once more.

"Sam, please. We have to do this tonight. It's important that this happens tonight. So we have to do it now, quit fighting and attack!"

Sam growled lowly, then turned to the pack before him.

"Rip them limb from limb. That's how they die, and that's the only way we can get them. You must be careful. If you see yourself getting hurt, call for back up. We'll be fighting the most experienced, and probably the toughest vampires you will **ever** have to face. You must concentrate." He looked at Knee. "You cannot veer off into another line of thought. We may be somewhat indestructible, but they can, and **will **hurt us if we threaten them. Tonight, we are doing much more than that tonight. Much more."

Jake smiled triumphantly, and then as Sam began talking more to the rest of the pack, pulled me away from everyone.

"I want you to stay here whilst we change, once we've done, I'll call for you. You only come once I call, because you may get hurt again. I don't want that to happen, so you must wait. 'Kay?" Jake said, lifting his eyebrows, his hands on either one of shoulders. I nodded.

Jake headed back over to the pack, and I saw him drop his pants. I grinned, and then saw Knee glaring at me again, so I turned around. A few moments later, I heard a bark from behind me. There were seven big wolves before me. A gasp escaped my lips, though I didn't want it too. The one whom I though to be Jake, the russet furred one, barked a laugh and directed his head, motioning me towards the dogs.

He leant down a little, allowing me to get on his back. When I was on, the pack began to sprint, faster than I have ever run before, towards the Cullen house.

This was it.


	29. I Said I'm Sorry, Yes I'm Sorry

**POV: Jasper**

"The blood is good, aye?" Spike said as I wiped my mouth with my hand, feeling surprisingly guilty. We were now in the forest, ages away from the school, and near my house.

"Yes. It is." I admitted, looking up at Spike sheepishly.

"Not as good as a Slayers, though, mate. If only." He said those last two words, and I felt a wave of sad emotions flood over me.

"What do you mean by 'if only'?" I questioned.

"well…" He began. I edged him onward. "The slayer at the moment, her name is Buffy Summers-" I choked upon hearing her name. Spike paused, staring at me. Again, I edged him onwards. "-well, mate… I'm in love with her." He admitted, adding a sigh. "And it sucks."

"Why?" I said, intrigued and saddened that I tried to kill my, pretty much, best friends lover. He made a face at me.

"Mate… Are you not understandin' any of this? She's a slayer, they taste mint, and you're asking me why it sucks? I wanna kill 'er but I can't cause I love 'er."

"What if somebody else killed her and you just… had some?"

This made him pause, and stare at me. I frowned back at him uneasily, hoping he hadn't figured it out yet

"Why do ya ask?" He said suspiciously.

"Uh, well…" I answered. There was a pause, and then I looked at him. Light switch had turned on.

"She's 'ere in Forks, ain't she?" I only nodded. "And you tried to kill her?" I looked down. "And how'd that work out for you?" He said mockingly. I looked up at him in disbelief.

"I mean, before today, you haven't had a human in… 60 years? Animal blood makes you weak mate. Too weak to kill humans seems like it."

"No." I interrupted. "I was stopped each time,"

"By her."  
"No, by werewolves." I corrected.

He paused for a moment to think.

"You're even too weak to take on an animal." He burst into laughter and I growled.

"They're stronger than you think, Spike." I hissed.

"Sure, mate, whatever you say."

I was glad he was no longer talking about her, but now that he'd mentioned her, I couldn't get the smell of her blood off my mind. I was blankly staring past him when he caught my attention again.

"Oi, mate. What you think 'bout?" I deterred answering. "You're thinking about 'er. How good her blood would taste melting down your throat," The burn in my throat became intense, and my eyes, now a red colour, were turning very dark.

"Stop…" I pleaded with him, but he refused.

"You want to sink your teeth into her neck and taste the lucious taste I've bee…" He stopped and sniffed the air. "Mate, was that you?" He said, referring to the new scent in the air that was burning both our noses.

"No… Werewolves… a whole pack of them… god I hope Alice sees this…" He glanced over at me before directing his head back to the direction in which the smell was radiating.

**POV: ****Alice**

"But why would he do that Carlisle? It's not rig…" I blanked out; another stupid vision. I didn't care what Jasper did anymore, he'd hurt me and put our family in great danger. I was wrapped up in Carlisle's arms, hugging tight against his chest when had this vision. It was just Spike and Jasper talking, then all of a sudden, they smelt something; werewolf.

Carlisle looked down at me as I gasped. Their future was becoming blurry, but as I searched futher into it, I saw that my family had moved. Everyone was sad, and I was lonely. Alone. Forever. Jasper was gone, not in the next room, not out hunting, but he was gone; gone for eternity. Dead. I wouldn't let this happen. I was going to take a stand no matter how much Jasper had angered me. I loved him, and that's all that mattered. If he was to die, if I was to let this vision go unscathed, I would never be able to forgive myself, to forget about it. If Jasper were to die, I would take my own life to be with him by visiting the Volturi.

"They're going to kill him!!" I shouted.

"What?" Carlisle said naïve. I stood, pulling myself from Carlisle's grip. I started hyperventilating, despite me not needing to breath. "Alice calm down." He stood, and sat me back on the couch as my tearless sobs began. "What's happened?"  
"The werewolves. They're going to kill Jasper..." I sobbed

"Are you sure?" Carlisle said.

"Yes!" I said, lashing my hands out at him. He leant back to avoid getting hit.

"Okay…" He pulled me up, and we sprinted to Edwards's bedroom.

Edward saw everything that I had as I replayed the images in my head. I was still sobbing as I did. Edward quickly stood, and managed to call us all into the front room, where he briefed everyone on what was about to happen. A fight between Werewolf and Vampire.

**POV: Edward**

Alice was still sobbing as I called everyone to the lounge. They quickly form as I informed them about the sticky situation our brother was now in. none of us cared about his friend, if he wasn't killed by the werewolves today, I would personally do it myself. I know Emmett and Alice were thinking the same thing.

"Alice will have difficulties fighting, due to who we are fighting and also due to the fear of losing Jasper. But Alice, don't fear.." I continued, looking at each one of my family. Would this be the last time I ever saw them? Bella was sitting right beside Alice. Alice had her hand in Bella's, and by the look on Bella's face, I could tell that she was petrified. It was time that she faced the fact that neither Jake nor I could be coming back. It was all up to fate now. And I was hoping it would help me out just this once.

I looked at Bella, and she looked straight back at me, completely distraught. I heard her whisper my name, and I almost broke down in front of everyone.  
"We must go now, and save our brother." Emmett was the first to stand and the first outside. From what I gathered from Alice's vision, they were approximately 9 kilometres north-west.

As the rest of my family filed outside, heading on their way, I pulled Bella aside. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Bella, there's no need to cry." I said, hugging her softly.

"I dun wun yew die…" Was all I heard as she mumbled her sobs in my chest.  
"I can't promise anything." I whispered. "All you must know is that I love you." She looked up at me.

"I love you too."

I pulled her face up to mine, and we shared a short, yet very passionate kiss.

"Let me come with you."  
"Stay. Live."

With those two words, I kissed her once quickly again, then left her to fall upon the ground in her tears.

* * *

I caught up to my family quickly, and together we sprinted towards my brother.

"How is she?" Alice questioned upon my arrival. My answer was sheathed.  
"Sad."

We continued along our path towards the two vampires whom we assumed were in a lot of trouble.

**POV: Spike**

"What do you mean 'I hope Alice sees'?" I asked, feeling a little uneducated.

"Shut up," Jazz hissed. I turned to look at him. He was crouched over, his normal fighting stance. I wondered whether I should be too. I guess he was sensing their anger or something…

Then approached seven massive werewolves, all of different colour. Upon the back of the russet furred one was a small, blonde, white girl. _Oh good god. _I know Jazz said she was here in Forks, but could that be her? I began to freak out slightly. It wasn't until the russet was in front of me that I realised it was her; the girl of my life. She was on the back of a werewolf, and she looked exactly like a deer in the headlights. Startled and worried.

What the hell was she doing on the back of that werewolf and why didn't she tell me she was coming here? To Forks? I told her I'd always be there to help, and she moves away from me so suddenly.

When I first saw her upon the back of the werewolf, my original thoughts were _My god, she's still alive._ I was happy. I hadn't been happy in a while, and now, seeing that she was alive made me happy. My second thought was _What if she doesn't want me?_ I knew the odds were stacked against me, and she wouldn't want me back, yet it was worth a try, at least. My final thought was _What if she's dating that wolf? Shit!_ I wouldn't stop loving her, and everything she did, even if it killed me. I would, and will die for her.

I didn't know her plans, or even what would happen next. All I knew was that Buffy, my Buffy, was sitting before me on the next 'Love of Her Life', and it saddened me.

**POV: Buffy**

_Oh my god! What is Spike doing here?_ I was blushing, and my mouth had formed a perfect 'O'.

"Spike…" I mumbled, Jake let out a confused whine, but I just petted his head. "Don't worry…" I said dazed.

Jasper was staring at me, his eyes tinged red, not the usual golden colour they kept. He killed Meads.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, as I heard Jake sniffing the air. I was the only one applicable to talk, so I spoke up, despite my voice being shaky.

"We're here to kill you, Jasper. You broke the treaty, it's time for your death."  
"No." Spike said softly, shaking his head. _What are you doing? _I thought. _What happened to 'I love you, never leave me, I'll help you fight the bad guys'?_

"He found out who the bad guys actually were." Edward interjected during my line of thought. _Wait a minute, when did he get here?_

The remaining Cullen's emerged from the bushes, forcing the pack to take a step back. Beneath me, Jake shot a worried look up, and then re-focused back on Edward. He growled.

"There is no reason why you should kill us, Jacob." Edward said calmly. Coolly. Collected.  
"There is!" I shouted. "You broke the treaty, so now you must die!" I pushed my heels into Jacobs's sides, and he lunged forward at Edward.


	30. A New Beginning

**This is it guys, the final chapter. This will be as detailed as possible.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Jacob Black dug his teeth into the collar bone of his rival, Edward Cullen, flinging his love, Buffy Summers, off his back. She landed, though, like a spider on Jasper Hales' front, tackling him to the ground. The Cullen's beside Buffy and Jasper began a fight with the remaining werewolves from Jacobs pack. The howls and growls erupting through the muzzles and mouths of the many surrounding youthful enemies frightened Buffy to a degree.

But at the moment, Buffy didn't have the time to be frightened. All she had time to do was kill Jasper; rip him limb from limb, then burn those limbs, ensuring that he doesn't return from death. It wouldn't be that hard. It shouldn't be that hard. Though, from her previous fights with Jasper, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to kill him.

But, she was the Slayer, 'course she could kill him.

Jacob was still fighting Edward. They were in an even tie due to Edward's supernatural abilities. It wasn't until Jacob got underneath Edward, and swung his head around, smashing Edward to the ground, then pinning him there with his left foot and muzzle did Buffy feel that things were turning around for Jacob.

_This is for Bella._ Jacob thought loudly and intentionally, knowing Edward could hear him. _Finally she can live her life and forget you. All you ever did was hurt her. There is no way you could have ever made her happy._

Though Jacob did not know about the ring around Edwards' finger, and the story it told. A much different story to the one Jacob was telling his rival. Although what Jake was saying did enrage Edward very much and he reached up, and then grabbed Jacob in a chokehold.

"As a matter of fact," he shouted. "Bella was quite happy! Hence the ring we both have and the wedding invitation on your living room table!" his sentence ended in an almost constant growl as he flung the startled Jacob off of him, hitting him against a tree.

There was as many werewolves as there were vampires. But with the added support of Buffy, the werewolves outnumbered the vampires. Spike was confused, unsure. He wasn't sure whether to support his life-long friend, or the girl of his dreams. Outnumber his very close friends, or kill the girl he's admired for just a few years.

His decision was quickly made as he relocated over to Buffy, lifting her off of Jasper, and kicking Jasper in the ribs. Buffy turned towards Spike in disbelief as if to say "My Vampire, Piss Off." Spike looked back at her as Jasper grabbed Spike by his ankles, tripping him over in a quick, swift movement.

Spike hit the ground with a thump, his head smashing hard against the solid ground. He let out a loud "ugh" and Buffy turned, leaving Spike behind her as she headed to her one true love, whom felt the exact same way about her.

Jake was getting off the ground in his wolf form, turning to charge at the already raging again. In his peripheral vision, he noticed Buffy running towards him, and Spike fighting with Jasper behind her. He grinned his wolfy grin at her, and then noticed a change in Edward's stance. Edward was heading towards Buffy, and he was in his blurry run, too. Within a second, Buffy was knocked to the ground beneath Edwards's body.

"Ow! Asshole..." She said as she kicked Edward off her. Edward felt pessimistic about the fight, and feared that his previous kiss with Bella would be the last they ever shared. Edward got back up, Jasper joining him. Seth got behind Buffy, and lifted her up onto his back as he was vacant, and fighting no one, he lended her a hand… well, a muzzle.

**POV: Buffy**

I looked towards Edward who was now being bitten in the arm by Jacob, and immediately, I heard a screeching sound of … rocks being torn apart coming from my left. At least that's what it sounded like. There could never have been a more painful sound erupt through the forest, that's for sure. I ripped my head to the side, seeing Jasper holding a pale, long … thing in his hand. Beneath him, I saw the petrified, agonised, pained face of my last love, missing an arm. _In Jaspers hand is Spike's arm! _I concluded.

From Seth's back, I watched Jasper tear apart Spike, as his vacant brother Emmett quickly begun a fire, then went back to fighting the werewolf I believed to be Quil. The sounds erupting through the forest couldn't pull me out of the depression I rapidly fell into. The nudging of Seth beneath me couldn't either. I felt him fidgeting, but nothing registered. Spike was gone, and I could no longer help him. By this, I was angered. Quickly, I called out Jacobs name, and he looked over to me, as he was pinning Edward to the ground. Where was Edwards's hand?

I looked back over to Jasper, whom was throwing Spike's left arm into the fire. The smoke that lit the forestry area we were in was an amazing shade of purple. yet the smell that came with it was unpleasant, and unnatural. I shouted out Spike's name as I leaped down from Seth's back, and onto Jasper. Jasper rolled back along the ground with me on top of him. He was startled by the sudden attack that ravished from me; so surprising, unforseen. Which reminded me, how was Sam dealing fighting with Alice?

Of course, Alice could see the future, which meant she could foretell every one of Sam's next moves before it happens. Sam was the most patient of the werewolves, so he was the one to fight Alice.

As I was fighting with Jasper, I was soon ripped away by the protective muzzle of Seth, and he began the fight with Jasper instead. What did they think I was? Some fragile little human? That wasn't me.

I looked over to Sam. He had the surprised Alice in a chokehold. With her being able to predict the future, I don't even know how he did it. And I wasn't ready to question it. His mouth was around her neck, fitting very pointedly beyond her tight features. Her hands were up around the top of Sams' muzzle, holding tightly onto it, trying to pull his mouth away, yet he kept pushing down against her neck, biting deeper into it; forcefully killing her.

Leah, who'd been assigned to fight Spike as soon as we came into contact with the vampires, was obviously called over to help Sam, because suddenly, she was at Alice's end, grabbing one of her legs, and pulling the opposite way to the way Sam was. Although Leah disdained having to help Sam because of their past together, soon, the sound of rock ripping erupted through the forest again as Alice lost her right leg.

Jasper was now very alert to the new fight between Alice, Leah and Sam, yet was having difficulties worrying about Alice and the rest of his family, whilst still protecting himself from Seth. As he scooted past Seth to get revenge on Leah and Sam for taking Alice's leg, Seth quickly dug his teeth into Jaspers collar bone, and I managed to notice a white point fall to the ground; one of Seth's' teeth.

**POV: 3****rd**

Jasper was thrown across the open plain, and as he landed, he managed to get amid the fight between Rosalie and Embry. Rosalie was, before Jasper interjected, winning the fight, having already broken Embry's arm at least twice. But as Jasper knocked Rosalie out of the way, Embry took the chance, and put a strong grip on Rosalie's left ankle, and ripped her from beneath Jasper.

He threw her around like a dog does with a fun toy, swaying his head from side to side, until she started screaming for Emmett's help. Emmett was involved in another fight, though, with Quil, but was not finding the fight very difficult. It was though, challenging to win as both the competitors were very strong, masculine males.

Emmett called back out to Rosalie, telling her he was occupied at the moment with his fight with Quil.

"Busy, Rose!" He shouted informingly.

"EMMETT!" She screamed, horrified. She was afraid that the last thoughts she would have with Emmett was the short kiss they shared before the fight began. This was not what Rose wanted; she wanted to live forever, and with the love of her life, Emmett.

Emmett knew by how alert her voice was that he must give up his fight with Quil to save his Rose. His Angel. He dodged a final lunge by Quil that sent Quil flying into the ground and quickly sprinted towards Rosalie in an attempt to find any way to save her. Now, though, Embry was empowering Rosalie, and with one last shake of his head, just as Emmett placed his hand on Embry's leg, snapping it quickly, Rosalie flew across the plain just as Jasper had, although she was missing her leg.

Embry let out a quick yelp of pain as he turned and bit into Emmett's arm that was still placed firmly on Embry's leg.

"You'll pay for that!" Emmett shouted.

With one, very quick, very swift pull, Embry's leg was dislocated, and broken in a few more places before, and a longer, more agonised yelp erupted through the plain. The power Emmett now felt made him drunk with superiority. Emmett then grabbed Embry's other leg, and did the same movement, causing the same injuries. Without a single thought, Embry changed back into his human form, and Emmett jumped at the chance.

Jacob noticed the loss in communication with Embry, and turned from his ongoing fight with Edward, to see Embry in human form, his eyes closed, and Emmett forcing him to stand, whispering something into his ear. Jacob began to worry, and struggled to get away from Edward, thinking _"Embry! Embry! Some help Embry NOW!"_ , yet no one complied.

"This is the last breath you'll ever breathe, boy. This is for killing my Rose."

With those words, Emmett placed his hands on either side of Jacobs's best friends head, and ripped it to the side. A loud snap exploded through the plain, and Embry's dead body fell to the ground, shrivelling up into the foetal position. His neck had been snapped, which caused Embry's immediate death.

Jacob, unable to get away from his fight with Edward, let a howl rip through the air past his muzzle in mourning. _EMBRY! _Suddenly, Buffy was before Emmett, an angry look painted to her face.

"Wrong decision, boy…" She said with an evil grin, taking his head by the hair in her hand.

Emmett growled, and grabbed Buffy by the stomach, yanking her into his body, his mouth open, with venom falling from it already. Buffy knew that now, Emmett was ready to bite her, change her. She wouldn't allow it.

She ripped her hand upwards, taking his head with her. His head was suddenly thrown into the now orange fire and the headless body before her fell to the ground uncoordinatedly. Leah was quickly before Buffy with her brother, Seth, and together, they tore apart Emmett and Rosalie, and threw the lovers into the flames.

**POV: Paul**

If ya ask Jared, I reckon he'll agree with you, but, what I think is that we underestimated the power of the parents. I had the mother to kill off. Figured I'd get it down in three minutes straight. But it is, 'course, very obvious that that's not yet happened. Jarhead, aka Jared, was fightin' the pops of the family, Dr Cullen. Don't care much 'bout his first name. But we were pretty much fightin' tail on tail. It was a great experience, though. But for Jarhead, it wasn't a good one. He lost concentration, noticing the little future seeing vamp crawling around on her stomach after loosing a leg, and, yeah, then he lost his concentration. Things ended badly for him, and I had to intervene, just before Carlisle snapped Jarheads neck. I was quick, but the mom was quick behind me. Though by the time the mom got to Jarhead, he'd snapped back into it, and pretty much scratched the crap outta her face.

Wasn't too funny to Dr butt-brain though; he actually growled, tackling Jarhead away from the mom, who he called 'Esme', and then snapped Jarheads arm, then popped it out of place. A loud scream pretty much ran through all our heads.

**POV: Jared**

I ripped off Cullen's arm as he broke mine, then I threw the arm in the direction of Leah and Seth, the disposers. I then grabbed Cullen by the torso, and flung him away from me. I'd heard the mourns for Embry, and was afraid that would happen to another one of us. Some, if not most of us had imprinted, and those guys losing the ones they loved would've been killer for everyone, including the imprinted-upon. Sam had Emily, Quil had Claire, Paul had Rachel, and Jake had Buffy. I had no one, and at this point in time, I was willing to risk my life for these guys. They had their lives set out ahead of them. I didn't.

These guys were my life, and if I was to die for one of them, I would die a patriotic death, and I would be glad that I did. These people are my family.

But after I ripped of Cullen's arm, I started to worry about Paul. Paul was still stuck with Esme, and was she one hell of a fighter or what! Legend, Bloody Legend. (I know it's bad to say that about my enemy, but c'mon! since when are moms good fighters? Kudos to you, Esme.) I pushed Cullen off me, leaving Seth and Leah to finish him off. I got up; glad we all had the ability of fast healing, and ran towards Paul, just as Esme endangered to kill him again. No, I wouldn't allow my best mate to die, especially when he had Rachel. That was the last thing I wanted.

I ran to Paul. I shouted. _No!_ Then, a sharp pain ripped through my neck as Esme's cold hands placed firmly upon either side of my head.

**POV: Paul**

He said he wanted to go patriotically, and that he did. I looked down at my best friend, the one who'd just saved my life, and I felt a stray tear fall down my fur. Then I looked up to Esme, angrily. I growled a loud growl and lunged. But she just whacked me off.

I could see who she was heading too, Buffy, and I knew Buffy was ready to fight Esme, so I let Esme go. Quickly, I ran to Jarhead, and mourned his death. As I reached him, he changed back into his battered and bruised human form.

I felt more tears run the length of my face. I howled.

**POV: Buffy**

I saw the scene between Paul and Esme, and even though I didn't know Paul that well, I too mourned. But soon I too was attacked by the now infamous Esme. The 'compassionate and loving' mother, my ass.

I lifted Esme, and threw her over my head, threw her a few metres away from me, slamming her against the ground, then jumped on her, pinning her too the ground. I grabbed her hair as I'd done Emmett's and lifted her head from her body, killing her swiftly. I stood above her body, her head in my hand for a moment, kind of expecting her to burst into a cloud of dust. But, after a minute, when I finally realised she wasn't going to burst into a cloud of dust, I sighed disappointedly.

One thing Jacob, or any other person didn't tell me, was that vampires are still alive until you burn them. This information would've been helpful…

I only found that out when, all of a sudden, Esme's body moved up, and she grabbed onto my ankles, and then threw me off balance. I screamed startled as I fell to the ground, not wounded, but a little winded. I lifted my leg, kicking her in the back, and was soon joined by Seth and Leah, who took care of it from there.

Carlisle noticed, and saw, Esme being killed. He was angry. He looked over to Edward and Jasper his only two remaining family members, and that's all I remember seeing of him.

**POV: Carlisle**

My Esme, My love, My one-and-only. She was gone. Buffy had killed her. Nothing no longer mattered. I didn't want to abandon my two children, but I knew they where gone now. I couldn't help them.

We'd been through so much together that it seemed wrong to give up so easily. But I did.

I quickly backed away whilst all the werewolves were occupied, and sprinted North-West, to my house.

* * *

When I arrived, I heard the sobbing Bella, but I had to ignore her. She would be a liability, something I didn't need. I went straight to the garage, opening the many drawers and doors, revealing passports, money and more essentials. I took all the money, shoving it in a bag, and took my passport. I took Edward and Jaspers' just in case they managed to survive the vicious fight they were about to be in.

I left a sheathed note for my sons, reading;

_Jasper, Edward,_

_Sons, if you survive this battle, I want you to follow me. I'm heading back to my hometown. If you decide not to follow, please, find some way of telling me you are alive. _

_Be careful._

_Carlisle._

Then I left.

**POV: 3****rd**

Buffy pulled away from the rest of the Cullen's and the werewolves, finding the chance to get away now. She was afraid of one thing, one thing she had to investigate. She sprinted towards the Cullen house.

When she arrived, she entered quietly. The door was slightly pried open, and she noticed as she entered that there was loud sobs radiating through the house from the lounge room.

She was confused as she tip-toed up the first set of stairs that led into a beautiful, open marble kitchen and large lounge room. A flat screen tv embedded the wall, and beneath it sat the sobbing Bella.

"Bella?" Buffy said in disbelief.

"YOU!" Bella shouted, as she looked up, mascara spread in tear lines down her face. Since when did Bella wear make-up? "You ruined **everything**!" She shouted, coming towards me now. "This was meant to be **my **party! You Ruined It!" She said. As far as I knew, she hated parties. Why was she so upset?

"Oh, Did I? I'm so sorry. Guess you shouldn't be dating vampires then…" Buffy said, leaving her statement open, adding a grin.

"Where's Edward?" She screamed in Buffy's face.

"Woah!!!" Buffy coughed. "Take a Chill Pill…. And then a few tic-tacs…" she said laughing.

"GAAAARGHH!" Bella screamed, hitting Buffy across the face, harder than the first time in the cafeteria. "You killed my fiancée!" Bella sobbed.

Buffy then grabbed Bella by the shirt, and then threw her to the ground.

"Date someone your own age, you whiney bitch."

Buffy walked down the stairs triumphantly as Bella erupted into another stream of tears, droning Edwards name.

**POV: Jake**

Enough havoc has been wreaked. I was sure of it. After all, two of my brothers had been killed. It was enough. Four of the Cullen's, and one of Buffy's friends were dead, but…

Oh god.

Buffy.

I was afraid she was hurt. When was the last time I saw her?

Where is she?

I lifted my head from Edward's neck, revealing a large amount of teeth holes planted along his neck, and I searched for Buffy, until Edward hooked me in another chokehold. Buffy was just getting knocked down by Jasper as she re-entered the area. I was forced to turn away by Edward.

Edwards grip tightened around my neck, and no longer could I breathe. "Buffy" I said her name in my head, and soon, she was accompanied by Paul, Quil and Leah. Seth and Sam came up behind Edward and ripped Edward off of me.

They held Edward by an arm each, and he was restricted. He knew if he moved, his death would be next. They had Edwards arms outstretched, and were ready to pull. This was my chance, I'd always wanted to kill Edward, and now, he was on a golden plater before me.

"_Let me take this, boys."_ I thought in a final bout of triumphant-ness.

They held him as I advanced, and soon, my mouth was around Edwards head, and he said _I Love you Bella_ one last time as I ripped his head off of his body. Seth dropped his half of the body, and ran over to the fire. I through the head to him like a football; I felt so happy.

He caught it, then threw it into the fire, and an explosion of purple drifted through the flames.

Seth grumbled a laugh, then he ran back toward us, happily. _"Can I do the rest?" _he thought. I burst into laughter, and agreed. I then remembered Buffy, and her fight with Jasper.

I left Seth to rip apart Edwards drooping body, and found Buffy looking sheepish.

**POV: Buffy**

As I re-entered the area in which we were fighting, I was immediately tackled by the already-waiting Jasper. He caught me, and lowered his head into my neck, biting me quickly. He pierced my skin, and some blood streamed into his mouth. I screamed a piercing scream; the pain was as bad as it had been in my dream. Possibly worse. It was excruciating, and I couldn't bear it. I jammed my hands up to Jaspers face.

I was glad though, because before any of his venom could infect my blood, he was ripped off of me by the three werewolves who I respected so much now. I quickly got up, and saw Jake rip off Edward's head. I looked back to the three werewolves.

Jasper had one in a chokehold, Sam I think, but Leah had Jaspers leg, threatening to rip it off if Jasper increased the force he had on Sam's neck. Jasper was growling, and as he seemed to press his hands further into Sam's neck, Leah yanked his leg off. Jasper let out a scream of pain as the sound of rocks ripping exploded through the plain, and I covered my ears.

As the sound and the screaming stopped, I looked up at the werewolves.

"Can I do it?" I said sheepishly.

They held Jasper as the others had Edward, and I walked up to Jasper, ready with just a few final words.

"Sorry. But it's worth it, right? You get some of my blood, I get the satisfaction of killing you. It's what we've both always wanted." My grin was satisfactory. I ripped his head off, and held threw it to Seth, who caught it in his mouth and tossed it into the now purple fire. I tore each of his remaining limbs from him, and I threw them into the fire myself.

Jared and Embry may have died, and Spike too, but they all died for a reason. And for that, we thank them. Sam picked up Embry's body, and the tear stained Paul picked up Jared, and together, Sam, Paul, Seth, Quil and Leah headed back to their loved ones. I heard a few sobs, and quiet talking.

I felt great as I stared into the ferocious smelling fire, and I felt even better when Jake placed his arm around my shoulder.

I knew that now, our lives would be perfect.

And who knows. Maybe one day we'll have some puppies of our own.

****

-~-

**THE END! **

**I had so many ideas for this that it would've probably gone for 90 chapters! Ha-ha. Thankyou for reading! I want to thank my best friend Lisa, and Storm Warning. ******** I hope this was detailed enough. :D**

**x**

**Ps. more to come. Review, and answer the following question;  
****Should I write an alternate ending?**


End file.
